Melting Snowflakes (DISCONTINUED)
by neveralonewithyou25
Summary: Okay so this is my first fanfic. This is basically about Anna and Elsa, who are best friends, learning what the real meaning of friendship and love is as their senior year of high school progresses. Yes, there will be cliches and cheesy lines. There's also Elsanna, and later chapters may have age appropriate parts so be warned.
1. New Beginnings

"Come on, Elsa," I pleaded, nearly bouncing with enthusiasm. "!If you don't hurry we'll be late on the first day"

Elsa continued walking at her steady pace, paying my annoying nagging little attention at all. I groaned and huffed a sigh, showing my disappointment. Crossing my arms, i saw her smirk only momentarily before regaining her normal mask. I see the smallest hint of humor in her eyes, and though I'm still upset I can't help but smile. After all, even being her best friend I rarely catch her showing much emotion. I slowly start skipping, picking up the pace and going ahead of Elsa. She didn't argue; she wasn't one to complain. But I stopped just a short ways ahead anyways, looking back.

I couldn't help but marvel her once moved so gracefully, like royalty, more even. Her platinum hair sat in its normal plait, flowing flawlessly down her back. How she did it, I didn't know. I was honestly sorta jealous of it, though I'd never admit that to her. Her gaze remains transfixed ahead, head held high, yet, though I know she'd never admit it, I could have sworn she glanced at me occasionally as she proceeded to walk. Her cheeks were flushed only slightly, giving them a pink coloration. The long flowing violet skirt she had on, matching the blouse she'd chosen, went perfectly with her pale but fair skin. I was honestly shocked we were somehow best friends, being how different we were. While she was quiet, transfixed by books and studies, awkwardly antisocial, and far from the athletic type, I was loud and spontaneous, childish, and hated the idea of having to go a day without playing outside at least once.

"Anna, it isn't polite to stare," Elsa remarked when she saw me watching her once again, I felt my face flush and quickly I looked down. _It is when the person you're staring at is beautiful,_ I thought. Of course I didn't say it out loud though; I didn't want to send Elsa into another silence act like I did with my last comment. I smiled lightly at the thought.

"What are you thinking right now?" I looked up, surprised by the suddenness of the question. Elsa, however, continued staring ahead, not looking to see my reaction. Knowing she was waiting for an answer I swallowed and looked down at the ground.

"I...I was just thinking how-"

"Hey, Anna! Elsa!" a deep voice called from behind us, cutting through my words. I turned immediately and smiled when I saw Kristoff. His faithful companion, Sven, trotted happily beside him, tongue hanging out, tail wagging. Once he saw me looking he barked excitedly and ran right toward me. I raised my hands defensively as he bawled into me, nearly sending us both to the ground. I laughed out loud at the dog's eagerness to see me. I always did have a way with animals.

"Get down, boy. You don't wanna ruin the fair maiden's outfit, do you?" Kristoff asked him, crossing his arms as he frowned playfully at Sven. Sven seemed to understand him, or the tone of his voice, and immediately sank back to the ground, almost smiling as he stared up at everyone, tail still beating the ground furiously.

"Ah, my lady," he said reaching for my hand. I let him take it, and he placed a gentle kiss on the back, making me blush. He stood up straight then did a small bow to Elsa, knowing she wasn't one for human contact. She simple nodded, face still expressionless. I laughed at the way Kristoff seemed to stiffen at this. Though he tried being a gentlemen, I knew it was hard for him around Elsa. The two just didn't get along all that well.

"May I accompany you to school for the first day?" I smiled, looking at Elsa. I wanted Kristoff with us, and I hoped Elsa did too. She returned my gaze, and I saw something in her crystal eyes I couldn't quite place. She nodded, and I nearly squealed. I turned to Kristoff and wrapped my arms around his waist in a happy hug.

"Of course you can," I exclaimed. He chuckled and returned the gesture, and when we pulled away I turned and smiled down at Sven.

"Are you coming along as well?" I asked, knowing perfectly well the answer. He barked enthusiastically at me, and jumped up, ready to follow us. I smiled brighter and looked back at Kristoff.

"Are you sure he's allowed to come?"

"They've never stopped him before. Besides, as long as he doesn't go inside the school he's not a problem. Everyone knows he's far from mean or anything. I honestly don't think that dog could hurt a fly on purpose." I nodded, knowing he was right.

We started walking then, Elsa seeming a bit closer to me than before. I didn't mind; I was glad she seemed to want to be with me. Kristoff walked ahead just a few paces, Sven loyally at his side. He and I continued talking and laughing lightly, but every now and then I made sure to include Elsa. She didn't seem to want to speak much, I guessed from Kristoff's presence, so I didn't push. She was more open when we were alone, and I took that as the best I was gonna get. After all, you can't change someone.

"We're here," Kristoff exclaimed at last, stopping in front of the gate. I grinned, hoping this year would be as quick and painless as last. Then my grin faded as I thought of Elsa. I chanced a glance and found her staring at the open gates, the smallest look of uncertainty in her gaze. I didn't like it; she wasn't supposed to be sad. This was a new year, a chance to start fresh. Not knowing what else to do, I found myself reaching for and taking her hand. Her skin was soft and warm, and she tensed from my sudden touch.

"It's okay, Elsa. I promise to keep you safe this year," I tried to assure her. I saw her swallow, and when she looked over at me I saw her eyes soften, if only the smallest amount. She relaxed slightly.

"I know you will, Anna."


	2. Confrontations

The first time we'd received our schedules in the mail, telling which classes we'd be placed in, I was disappointed when I found out I only had science with Elsa. I cheered up when she told me we'd probably be doing a lot of group projects, because I knew she'd immediately choose me as her partner. And I guess I did have having nearly every other class with Rapunzel and Belle. Rapunzel was my best friend, aside from Elsa of course. She was funny and sweet, but a real nutcase when you got her upset. I'd learned quickly getting on her bad side was the worst mistake a person could make. Then, there was Belle. She was okay, a real bookworm like Elsa. She was cheerful, playful even, and got along with just about everyone. I did like her, but there was one thing about her that made me keep my distance at times. She liked Elsa. Like, _really _liked Elsa, and everyone knew, She didn't even try to hide it.

"Miss Summers, I'd prefer it if you would refrain from daydreaming whilst in my class," a sharp voice cut through my thoughts. I looked up to see Mr. Weselton glared at me, and my face flushed as giggles from my classmates saw how flustered I was.

"Y-yes sir," I muttered, wishing I could just sink down into the floor right then. My English teacher stared at me a moment longer before stiffly nodding and turning his attention back to the board.

"Psst, Anna," I heard Rapunzel whisper, voice barely audible, I looked back at her, careful to make sure I didn't draw anymore unwanted notice to me. She smiled lightly and mouthed two words when I glanced at her. _What's wrong._ I shook my head, an attempt to say _nothing_. But it was obvious she didn't believe me as she scrunched up her forehead questioningly. I simply smiled lightly, turning my attention back to the front. With a small sigh I sat back and pretended to pay attention. Class was _not_ going to go by quick enough.

"Come on, Anna, it was obvious something was distracting you," Rapunzel pestered as we walked toward the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes and played with the strap on my bag.

"There's nothing on my mind. That class was just boring as hell," I mumbled, watching others pass by.

"I bet she was daydreaming about Kristoff," Belle remarked, hugging her books, a goofy grin on her face. _Oh god, not this again._

"Awe, Anna's still got a crush on Krist," Rapunzel teased, pushing me playfully. I feigned a look of disgust.

"Gross, no way. He's just my friend." Both Belle and Rapunzel smiled at each other.

"Denial," they exclaimed in unison. I rolled my eyes again, pushing open the set of double doors that led into the gigantic cafeteria. I smiled as the normal sounds of laughter and random conversations filled my ears immediately, a welcome sound. The three of us, Rapunzel in the lead, began to walk further in. Naturally, my eyes scanned the place, and I couldn't help but grin childishly when my eyes landed on Elsa. She sat at a table near the windows, her eyes fixed on some type of textbook laying open in front of her. _Head in the books already,_ I mused, not surprised in the least.

"Anna, you coming?" Belle called. I hadn't realized I'd stopped, and felt my neck get hot slightly. I shook my head though, taking a step in Elsa's direction.

"Thanks, but I have plans to sit with someone else, guys. I'll see you two in class," I called over my shoulder, practically skipping to Elsa's table. She didn't look up as I stood beside her, and I glanced at the text. _Math,_ I realized with a grimace. While it was my worst subject, and I couldn't figure out how in the world someone could sit there and study it, Elsa seemed impressed and perplexed by the subject. She got straight _A's_ in it. I sat down across from her and patiently waited for her to finish.

When finally she sighed, closing the book and pushing it to the side, she looked up at me. I smiled brightly at her, seeing the look she gave me. "Anna, how lovely. I was hoping you'd sit with me," she said quietly, the faintest of smiles threatening to appear on her face. I wanted to see her smile, wanted her to show she truly was happy I was there.

"Of course I am, silly. I've sat with you since we were freshmen, haven't I?" I teased, picking at my nail underneath the table. Elsa simply nodded, still managing not to smile. I huffed, leaning forward to look at the other book she'd brought. It didn't have a title on it, just a plain black cover, and I pointed at it. "What's that?"

"O-oh, that..." Elsa said, automatically running a hand over it. She finally smiled, a small, almost non-existing one, but a smile nonetheless. "It's... something I've been working on for a while." Her tone quieted even more, and I looked at it questioningly. _What could it possibly be?_

"Can I see it?" I asked, reaching for it without thinking. Elsa gasped slightly and tugged it out of my reach. I pulled back instantly, shocked slightly. When I looked at Elsa, she blushed and cleared her throat. It was unusual to see her this flustered.

"Sorry...It's just...something important I'd prefer not to share," she tried to explain, looking down at the table as she placed the book in her lap. I nodded in understanding, though the way she'd reacted making me all the more wanting to know just what it was. Elsa didn't normally hide things from me, so why was she doing that with this? I didn't want to question her though, so instead I just shrugged it off. _She'll tell me when or if she wants me to know. It's her life, after all. I don't need to know every little thing. _

Just then we both heard the snickering and laughter. _Snow and her group. _I was slightly surprised when Elsa seemed to shrink slightly. I set my jaw seeing Snow push Cinderella closer to our table. They were both laughing, but Cindy was trying to pull away as Snow forced her to move closer and closer to the table Elsa and I occupied. Elsa sat up a bit straighter, her face emotionless, her gaze on the table. We both knew what was going to happen; it happened every time, and it didn't seem like this year would hold any exceptions.

"Well well, looks like the Ice Bitch didn't take our advice and go jump off a bridge after all," Snow sneered, crossing her arms. I tensed, biting my tongue to keep from saying anything.

"Oh, Anna, still trying to stand up for her are you? Why do you even bother? You really think she's your friend, that she could care about you at all? Her heart is as cold as winter. Just give it up already," Cindy purred into my ear as she stepped up beside me. I swallowed back the urge to snap at her.

"It seems this _whore_ still thinks she's better than us." Snow spat the word like it was poison in her mouth, directing her gaze at Elsa. I clenched my fists. _Don't do it, don't snap. It'll only worsen Elsa's bullying if you do, you know that. _Elsa remained expressionless, not even trying to return their looks. I admired her for that. That's when Snow noticed the book laying in her lap. She snatched it up before anyone could even register what happened. After a second, Elsa's head jerked up though, and for the first time in a long time I saw actually fear and hurt in her crystal eyes.

"Oh, a response." Snow smiked and stepped back in case Elsa decided to stand. "That must mean this is important, but _why?_" Before Elsa could speak, Snow opened the book, turning to a random page. I stared up, not knowing what to do, and from the corner of my eye I saw Elsa shaking, like _actually_ shaking, It was a horrible sight.

"P-please," she stammered, reaching out a hand. "Please, just give it back," she whimpered, her eyes so sad they reminded me of a hurt animal. Snow placed a finger on her chin, looking like she was thinking about it.

"Hmm...I think not," she finally decided, smirking once again and looking down at the page. I was shocked to see Elsa pale, and I knew I should do something. "Dear Jack," Snow began, reading what was written on the page for all to hear. "I know I can't send these letters to you, yet still I write them. I miss you, Jack. I wish you were here, that you could talk to me and tell me everything was fine like you used to." She stopped suddenly, and I saw clearly why as I looked to Elsa. Her body was trembling, her hands clenched into fists. She drew in a deep breath, then stood, staring Snow down.

"Give. Me. The. Book." She pronounced each word clearly, and even I winced, shocked by how chilled her words were. Snow didn't have a chance to say anything. Instead the book was ripped from her hands and Elsa was suddenly gone, running as fast her legs would take her through the crowd that had slowly gathered to watch through the whole ordeal. I watched her go, watching to stand and run after her yet being unable to. My mind reeled. _Who was this Jack guy? Who was he to Elsa? Why couldn't she talk to me? _So many questions, and no answers yet.


	3. Promises

After Elsa's sudden outburst, Snow sneered and motioned for Cindy to follow her. Cinderella didn't hesitate, knowing from the look she received that Snow was beyond pissed. I sat in a daze as I watched them leave, and my mind argued back and forth. _Well, aren't you going to see if she's okay? _**_No, that's a bad idea. She won't want to talk to anyone right now._**_You're her friend. Go comfort her while she needs you to. Don't just sit here like a moron. __**But what if she yells at you? **__That shouldn't matter, she'd only be showing how she felt. _With a sigh, I nodded to myself making up my mind. Elsa needed me, and I wasn't about to let her down now.

I knew she wouldn't have gone far; the teachers would've stopped her to ask what wrong if she bumped into them with tears on her face. So I headed for the nearest bathroom, hoping I'd find her okay. She wasn't there. I realized as I stared around the empty room. I sighed and bent down to check below the stalls just in case, but that proved to be useless. So I sighed, stood up straight, and proceeded to leave. The next bathroom I checked was a bit farther, but she wasn't there either. I frowned, leaning against the wall and staring into one of the mirrors. A large crack was on it, one I'd forgotten how appeared, though I knew it had been there last year.

**_You're a terrible friend. How could you just let her get hurt like that? This is all your fault. _**_No, it's not. This is Snow's fault. That bitch did this. She's done this for the past two years. __**But you could have said something, taken back the book when you saw how upset Elsa was.**__ No, I couldn't. It would've only resulted in worse torment for her.__** You just don't want to feel guilty.**_ I swallowed back a lump in my throat. I'd done the best I could, right? I was looking for her now, I was going to comfort her. That was the right thing to do, right? I had no reason to feel guilt, did I? So why did I feel so bad right now?

I studied my reflection in the cracked mirror. Why did Elsa like me? Why was I her best friend? I didn't have many good qualities, and I was so scared of rejection from everyone else I couldn't even stand up for her when she needed me most. Why, then, had she looked so happy the day I said we were friends? Why had she smiled like that, with both her mouth and eyes? Was it only because she didn't want to be alone? But if that was the case, why didn't she just talk to this Jack guy? He obviously meant a lot to her. I shook my head. No, no more questions. Now I had to find Elsa; that was all that really mattered.

It took me nearly twenty minutes to find her, and I'd nearly called it quits, thinking she'd walked home or something. But right as I was heading toward the cafeteria to gather my books, I found my eyes drawn to the window that showed the walkway to the gym. It looked cool out there, a small breeze blowing the leaves around, but the sunlight touched just about everything. My eyes seemed immediately drawn to underneath the one tree that sat in the midst of the area. There she was, her back the window. But I didn't need to see her face to know it was her. That beautiful platinum gave it away instantly, and I nearly squealed in happiness.

I half walked half ran to the double doors leading outside, pushing them open and being greeted by the breeze. I'd been right, it was a bit chilly, and I felt a small shudder run through me unexpectedly. I hugged myself, wishing I'd had long sleeves on, but not worrying as badly as I normally would've. No, now it was all about Elsa. She needed me. Quickly I walked to her. She didn't even bother looking up as I stopped beside her. Her gaze was fixed on the book, the one she'd had earlier, and her body was shaking, though not as badly as before.

"Elsa?" I called softly, bending down so I'd be eye-level if she looked up. She sniffed quietly, raising a hand to wipe away a tear. I saw the dark spots on the page, and though I was tempted to start reading the beautiful cursive words, I respected Elsa's privacy. I wouldn't do that to her. "Elsa...are you okay? I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry I had you worried," she said, voice so low I barely heard it. She looked up at me then, and what I saw broke my heart right then and there. Her eyes, those mesmerizing blue eyes, were red-rimmed, tear streaks running down her pale cheeks. There was so much pain and sorrow there, so much pleading, that I couldn't help but gasp then wrap my arms around her neck. pulling her close and hugging her. She didn't resist my touch, didn't even flinch, and I felt her start shaking worse. Then I heard her sniffling grow worse, and suddenly she was crying against my shoulder, forgetting her mask completely, not caring if anyone saw her crying. And I stayed there, holding her, running my hands up and down her back, whispering any and every thing I could think of to help calm her down.

We stayed like that for the longest time, even after we heard the bell ring for class. I didn't even flinch, just kept holding on to Elsa, not so much as attempting to get her to come to class. After what seemed like sorrow filled hours, Elsa's crying began to subside, turning into adorable hiccups and glares when I giggled softly. She eventually pulled away to my disappointment, and I missed the contact for I reason I couldn't quite explain. So we sat in silence, and I waited, knowing she would explain things when she felt ready.

"I'm sorry," Elsa finally mumbled, looking down at her hands. I smiled lightly and reached over, taking her hand gently. She didn't argue, and I felt her relax beneath my touch.

"Don't be. I don't mind." And I really didn't. Something about Elsa being able to trust me enough to cry in front of me made me feel special.

"it's just...I..." She didn't seem to know what to say, so I squeezed her hand comfortingly. She gave me a small smile then looked down beside her, sighing. "Jack is...my cousin. He was my only real friend for years... When I was younger, I was picked on a lot too and...h-he'd stand up for me." Her voice cracked slightly, and I wrapped an arm around her, holding her again. She leaned against me, nuzzling against my neck, and I felt her warm breath on my skin as she spoke again. "He always knew how to make me smile...B-but then his mother got sick...He had to move away after she died, a-and now he lives with his grandparents..." She took a sharp breath, and I knew she was close to sobbing again.

"Okay, okay. Just relax, Elsa. It'll be okay, I'm here now. I know I'm not Jack, but I'll protect you." As selfish as it was, I was glad Jack had only been her cousin. I didn't know why, but the thought of her having had a boyfriend she was so attached to was...well it made my heart drop.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Please...Please promise me something." I nodded to signal I would. "Promise me...you wont leave me alone...Please, I don't want to be alone anymore." The pain in her voice was genuine, and I felt my heart lurch. No way I'd leave her alone. She was my friend, wasn't she? Friends don't just give up on friends. I swallowed back a lump that had formed in the back of my throat unexpectedly.

"I swear I wont ever do that you, Elsa." I felt her shift, and she wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face further against my neck. I couldn't help the small shiver that ran through me as her breath hit my bare skin.

"Good," she murmured, shutting her eyes.


	4. Anger Strewn Words

I didn't talk to Elsa again, even though I did see her in science that afternoon. Rapunzel was determined to make me listen to her ramble on about some guy she'd met at Starbucks named Flynn Rider, and Elsa didn't sit beside me like I thought she would. Instead, she headed to the back of the room, found a seat, and sat just as the teacher walked in. I barely paid attention to anything he said, and Rapunzel's voice was soon droned out as well. I wanted to talk to Elsa more, find out more about her. It seemed I knew very little about the girl I was a supposed best friend to.

I was relieved when the bell rang eventually, signalling the end of the boring period I'd completely zoned out. I was standing up when I saw Elsa dart out the door, books clutched tightly to her chest. I frowned, having planned to talk to her.

"Geez, she was in a rush, wasn't she?" Rapunzel commented, catching my averted gaze. I simply nodded, knowing it was probably best to not say much. She noticed my quiet state quickly though. "Hey, is she still upset about lunch today?" I looked back at Rapunzel, grabbing the last of my books and shoving them into the small bag I carried virtually everywhere.

"Yeah. That book or journal or whatever you want to call it meant a lot to her. It was cruel Snow did that to her. I wished I could have the guts to stand up to that bitch for once." I was surprised at the bitterness in my voice as I said the last line, and I'm sure Rapunzel was as well, though I'd turned and was heading for the door. She followed quickly behind, draping her arm over my shoulders playfully as we walked side by side down the hall.

"Hey, I know you're not the only one that wants Snow and her goons to grow up. But you knew that high school wasn't going to be all peachy like in those crap movies people watch. This is life. Sometimes people end up with the shorter stick." I knew she was right, but I part of me felt angered at her words. _So Elsa deserves this just because she didn't draw the right card? It wasn't even her fault. It wasn't like she walked up to Snow and called her a whore or anything...Not that she wouldn't be doing what so many had wanted to do but didn't have the balls to. _I kept my mouth closed though, knowing if I voiced my thoughts I'd only make things worse.

"Yeah...I guess they do," I said instead, stopping suddenly. Rapunzel stopped immediately too, surprised by my sudden halting.

"Why'd you stop like that?" she asked, removing her arm from around me. "Did you forget something or something?" I shook my head, suddenly over thinking.

_Elsa drew the shortest stick, but what if someone took it from her?__** Are you crazy? The second you did you wouldn't have a single friend in this place. You'd be alone. **__Elsa doesn't deserve to be alone any more so than I do. Why should she have to be? __**Are you seriously considering taking the place of the lowest loser in this hell hole? **__Yes, because I care about Elsa. __**You can't do this. You'll chicken out the second you're about to do it because you're a coward. You're terrified of rejection. **__Maybe that's true. But Elsa's hurting. I don't want to see her cry again._

_"_Anna? Anna, are you okay?" Rapunzel's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, returning me back to where I stood, the middle of a hallway slowly becoming deserted as students were leaving the building. "Anna, is something wrong? What's going on?" I shook my head, knowing what to do. Tomorrow, Elsa wouldn't be the target of Snow. No, not anymore. I'd make sure of that.

"I'm sorry, Punz. I gotta go," I exclaimed, giving the shocked girl a quick kiss on her cheek before practically running to my locker.

"O-okay, call me!" she called out, and I gave a small wave back before turning the corner.

That night I ignored Rapunzel's call, and made a plan about the next day. I had it all worked out in my head, though I tossed and turned all night, scared, anxious, unsure. **_Am I really going to go through this?_**_ Yes, for Elsa. She deserves better than what she's going through. _That thought alone was enough to calm me enough to doze into a slumber. I was awaken late to the sounds of my mother calling up, stirring me from a somewhat peaceful dream.

"Anna, Anna get up! You're going to be late. Elsa's already here to walk with you! Get your lazy behind outta bed this instant!" For a moment, my grogginess overpowered my brain, and it took me a long moment to process what my mother had said. _Something about being late...Elsa was there...Wait, __**Elsa**__? _I immediately jerked up, realizing herwords. Elsa was downstairs, and we were both going to be late if I didn't get dressed in the next five seconds.

I hurled from the bed, tripping as I ran to my closet and threw open the doors. I grabbed the first outfit my hands found, threw off my night shirt, and dressed in lightning time. _God, it's a crime to have to get up before ten._ I bounced down the stairs, shoving my converses onto my feet as I did so. I stumbled more than once, and nearly fell, but somehow managed the feat and soon stood at the base of the stairs. My mother eyed my angrily from the doorway, and I felt my cheeks and neck flush.

"About time you decided to join us," my mother mumbled. Her expression changed instantly as she turned back to Elsa, who I now could see since my mother had shifted her frame slightly. My breath caught at the sight of her. Dressed in snug, but not tight blue jeans, and a beautiful dark blue, plain t-shirt, she looked beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair once again rested in a perfect plait, and I smiled at her. She raised a hand to her mouth, acting as if she were trying to clear her throat. But I saw the laughter in her eyes, and I eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what it was she found so entertaining. She lowered her hand, regaining her composure. However, the corners of her mouth twitched, and I knew she was having trouble keeping a straight face,

"I apologize, but it seems you may have put your shirt on inside out in your rush." I saw the small smile she couldn't help, even when she tried her hardest to fight it. My face must have turned tomato red with as hot as it felt, and once again she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. I looked down, making sure she wasn't just teasing me, and sure enough the tag was right there on my chest, clearly visible.

"Well? Go fix it," my mother told me, pointing her head upstairs. I nodded, wishing to just fall through the floor, but somehow managed to bound up the stairs. I fixed my mistake, then headed back down. Now Elsa stood alone, looking out over the neighborhood from my door. Her gaze was immediately averted, however, when she heard my descend upon the stairway. She smiled up at me, a real smile, and I felt my face flush once more.

"Are you ready now?" she asked, and I gave a small nod. We headed out, and I grabbed my bag before closing the door.

We walked in silence most of the way, but a comfortable one. I respected Elsa in her quiet but humble aura, and left her to her own thoughts. My own began to swirl as well. _Today's the day. At lunch, the second those goons come near us, I'll show them. They won't mess with Elsa again. __**But what if it doesn't work? What if they make fun of worse, or start physically abusing her? **__No, they wouldn't do that. They won't hurt her ever again. __**I wouldn't be too sure if I was you.**_

"What's wrong, Anna?" The suddenness of Elsa's voice made me jerk my head up quickly, and I looked over at her. Her eyes were soft, concern visible. I had to look away to be sure I wouldn't tell her. That face, the way she seemed to see right through me, it made me want to tell her everything. But I knew she wouldn't approve. She'd said before we'd even really became friends that the last thing she wanted was for me to have to go through the torment that everyone at school put her through. But she was my friend now. Friends stand up for one another, through thick and thin, good or bad. I wasn't leaving Elsa alone any longer to fight by herself. Today I'd step from the sidelines into the actual fight.

"Nothing, just thinking," I answered, realizing she was still watching me, waiting for some type of response. She seemed to muse this for a long moment, and I felt kinda guilty not being honest.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? The way you're pouting says otherwise." I shook my head, looking upp at her and smiling lightly.

"I'm completely fine. Just... I have something special planned for someone."

The day passed relatively fast, but I was nervous for lunch. Something told me this was a terrible idea, but I'd come to realize my first instincts were usually completely wrong, so I'd been ignoring it as best I could. Still, I couldn't help the butterflies that nestled down in my belly and refused to leave no matter how much I argued with myself to relax some. Finally, it was time. The bell overhead screeched out loud, making me nearly jump since I;d been daydreaming. Rapunzel was and Belle were once again right by my side loyally as we all headed toward the cafeteria. I clutched my books tightly, barely listening to anything the two seemed interested in discussing, giving small responses when asked anything. They noticed my absence of mind, but didn't ask about it. I was honestly thankful they didn't, thinking it was best I think about it some more while I had the opportunity

When we entered the large, already packed room, Belle dragged Rapunzel to there table, still chatting and laughing about the Flynn guy from the day before. I, however, headed straight for Elsa, who was in the same spot she was yesterday, doing the exact same thing she had when I'd found her before. This time, though, no black book lay among her things, which I saw laid beside her as I went to sit across from her. She looked up, giving me the smallest of smiles, and I smiled brightly in turn, the butterflies once again fluttering.

"Hey, " I said, sitting down and laying my arms in front of me on the table. Elsa nodded as a response, eyes down on the page she was currently studying, and I watched as her eyes somehow darted along the small bold letters quicker than I'd ever seen anyone read. _No way she could read that fast._ Yet, she could. I knew I'd never be able to do that, barely being able to understand a single sentence in one of those books if I read it a hundred times over. Her eyes finally came to meet mine as she gently closed the book pushing it to the side.

"How were your classes?" she asked, for once starting a conversation. A lousy way to start chatting off, but I was happy she'd attempted at least.

"Fine I guess. I mean, boring as can be, but I had Belle and Rapunzel to keep me entertained, so survivable at least," I joked, trying to calm myself. Elsa nodded, musing over my answer. I felt like she wanted to say something, yet she kept her mouth closed, so in an attempt to keep the conversation going I asked her, "What about yours? How did your day go?" She placed her hands in her lap beneath the table.

"They were well. I already have a paper in English due, but that should be a breeze." I groaned at the mere mention of the paper I'd forgotten altogether about. Elsa couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at my obvious distaste. "We could work together," she offered. I looked up immediately and beamed, automatically loving the idea of working with someone.

""Yes, I'd love to!" I exclaimed, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. Elsa giggled, and I couldn't help but smile brighter at the sound. It was breathtaking, just as she was.

Just then I noticed how people were slowly but obviously moving to around our table, keeping their distance but clearly watching us, waiting on something. Elsa noticed too, and immediately the small smile she'd had disappeared to be replaced by an emotionless look, though I could see uncertainty and the smallest hint of fear in her crystal eyes as they darted to look at the crowd without actually turning her head. My throat closed as Snow, Cinderella, and Ariel stepped from the crowd, heading our way.

"Well well, Miss Too Good For Us is back again, isn't she?" Snow smirked as she stopped by Elsa, and I saw Elsa's body tense in anticipation of what was to come. After yesterday, only bad things could be in store. Ariel sat beside Elsa, Cindy beside me. I swallowed uneasily, a lump in my throat.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, trying to sound brave but failing miserably as my voice came out low and soft. Snow and Ariel both smirked at me and Ariel flipped her hair back with her hand.

"Simple. We want an apology from _her_," she said, grimacing as she motioned to Elsa. _This is your chance, stand up for your friend. If you care about her at all, you'll show these __arrogant bitches they can't mess with you or Elsa again._

"She's not apologizing," I said, and everyone, myself included was surprised at my words. Elsa looked at me quickly, eyes wide. Her gaze asked an unvoiced question I couldn't quite answer: What are you doing?

"What did you say?" Snow hissed at me, leaning down so we were at eye level. The anger in her gaze did scare me, but I set my jaw and returned her look evenly.

"She's not apologizing for something you did," I repeated, my voice wavering only the tiniest bit. I saw the hint of surprise in Snow's eyes before it was replaced with a cold, frustrated look. She stiffened and stepped from the table. Her next words sent a chill through me.

"Then I guess you'll be the one apologizing." Her words were cold, angry, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Elsa stiffen. I met her gaze, and all I saw was fear, fear for me. I knew she wanted to voice out, tell Snow that she'd take the blame, but I wouldn't allow it. I stood up, meeting Snow's gaze evenly since we were about the same height.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, and this time I heard myself the terror in my voice. I was scared; I didn't know what she would make me do, how humiliated I'd be after. But I kept silently telling myself it was worth it. For Elsa.

"Get on your knees," Snow instructed, her words acidic. I didn't want to go along with this, mortified at the very idea of groveling at the feet of the one person I hated most of all. "Do it," she hissed, seeing my hesitation. I couldn't though. Everyone was now watching, and the though of being publicly embarrassed was terrifying beyond belief. Suddenly hands were on my arms jerking me down, and I fell to my knees with a groan, my head being jerked up so I could see Snow. Cindy stood behind me, holding a fistful of my hair so any attempt of escape would cause unnecessary pain.

"Good. Now say it. Apologize," Snow instructed, a wicked smile forming at the corners of her mouth. I swallowed, the urge to cry overpowering me. I felt anger, embarrassment, terror. I didn't want to obey her words, but I felt Cindy's grip tighten, pulling as the seconds, those agonizingly long seconds ticking by. The first small tear escaped my eyes, rolling down the side of my face as I tried to find my voice.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered, so softly only those immediately around could hear. Snow smirked but shook her finger. "Ah, ah, Anna dear. It has to be louder than that, Everyone would like to hear it, if you don't mind." Even though the words indicated volunteering, I knew she was forcing me to do as she told. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elsa, her gaze on the table, shaking. It hit me that she was crying, and I immediately wanted to comfort her. But i wasn't able to in this moment, I knew that. Ariel stood right behind her, standing guard in case Elsa decided to jump up to stop this like her outburst yesterday.

I took a shaky breath, swallowing back the urge to plead. "I-I'm sorry," I said once more, clearer now, and several people whispered at the front of the crowd. **_What are you doing? You're letting her push you around? You're giving her permission to walk over you and Elsa? I thought you were going to show her that she shouldn't mess with you. I thought you were going to stand up, show you had the guts everyone else didn't._**

My terror began to die down then, as did my humiliation. All I felt was rage, rage for everything she'd put Elsa through, for what she was putting me through right then in that agonizing moment. And I snapped. "I'm sorry for nothing," I spat, making her gape at me in surprise. I elbowed Cindy as hard as I could and jumped to my feet immediately after her grip on my hair loosened. I took a step forward, getting in Snow's face. "I'm not sorry you're an arrogant bitch who has to pick on people to make herself look better. I'm not sorry you're a fucking whore who spreads her legs to every guy that's breathing then puts on this stupid ass innocent charade. I'm not sorry you're a bitch the can't even go a day without talking about her supposed friends behind their backs."

Snow stared at me in utter shock, as did everyone. Even Elsa's head had whipped up the moment I'd hissed out my first words. Now I turned from Snow, grabbed Elsa's hand, and practically dragged her from the scene. All eyes were on us as we wove through the people, but neither of us cared. I half walked half ran, with Elsa right there behind me every step.

The bathroom was deserted as we stepped in side, and I immediately let go of Elsa's hand to begin pacing, silently cursing myself yet also proud I'd stood up for the first actual time in my entire life. Elsa waited patiently as I paced to clear my head, and when finally I fell against the wall near the sinks, she walked over to my side, kneeling. I looked at her, and I saw worry, pain, and happiness all mixed together in those eyes I'd grown to love. She gaze me a small smile, but I saw it was forced, and it made me ache. She was happy I was okay, but she was upset I'd let myself get throw into this mess, and she was sad and scared even after seeing me stand up for myself, because we both knew that wouldn't be the last of Snow or her creeps. They'd do something now, something sinister. Neither of us was safe after that.

"Thank you," Elsa finally whispered, taking my hand. I smiled lightly and laced our fingers together, feeling the second tear I'd let fall slide down my cheek. I sniffed and squeezed her hand lightly.

"No problem. Just, if they kill me first, promise you'll be at my funeral." Elsa's eyes saddened, and I regretted saying it immediately, but then suddenly she was hugging me. It surprised me, but also felt right then, so I hugged her back, thankful for the warmth of her body. I buried my face against her shoulder and breathed deeply, taking in the fresh scent of lavender there. No matter what happened, I knew Elsa was there for me any time. And I knew I'd be there for her as well.


	5. Broken And Bruised

**Okay, just a quick word. Sorry about lateness, SOL's approaching so I've been kept busy, plus I don't get online a lot. So yeah, I know it's been a while but that's unfortunately how several of these chapters are going to be. I'll try to ease up on the time stretches. Also, since this is like the first thing I've written that I was willing to publish, I want to thank those of you who have followed me and favorited this and everything. It really means a lot to me. Okay, enough from me (: Story time!**

All the rest of the day I received looks from my classmates, some approving, some disbelieving, some snide. I felt embarrassed but at the same time proud, and as the day drew to a close I knew everyone would be talking about what had happened for days, maybe even weeks. But when I got into science, my heart lurched as I witnessed how hard it would be for Elsa.

"So now you have others fighting your fights, huh?" some girl (I think her name was Tiana) sneered at Elsa. Elsa's eyes remained on her notebook. I felt anger flare inside me, knowing even more people were joining in on the stupid tormenting Elsa received daily.

"Hey, back off," I snapped, quickly striding over to stand beside her. The girl turned at the harshness of my tone and her smirk faltered. She gave Elsa a disgusted look then her eyes traveled over me.

"Looks like you got lucky and someone's willing to save your ass again, _dyke_," she spat. I saw Elsa wince at the word and furrowed my brow as the girl stalked off to her seat. I sat down slowly beside Elsa and laid my books down.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, seeing how tense she was. She simply nodded, her gaze never faltering from the notes on her desk. I sighed inwardly and sat back. _I hope everyone'll get over this stupid thing quickly. _

After a few moments longer, the teacher finally sauntered in, immediately starting the lesson. Every now and again I caught people looking back at Elsa and I, whispering as they did so. I rolled my eyes and did my best to ignore it, trying to stay focused on the lesson dealing with quantum gravity. As boring as it was it took my mind off the previous events, what with the different theories and formulas. Every now and again, I'd glance over to see Elsa scribbling down notes furiously in her beautifully crafted cursive. Even in a rush she seemed to make the loops and lines look perfect.

Class ended quicker than I would've thought, and almost immediately after the bell rang Elsa was out her seat leaving. I rushed, nearly tripping, to catch up with her. "Elsa, hey, wait up," I cried, practically jogging to keep up with her steady pace. She paid me little attention, glancing over once but not even faltering in her brisk walk. "Elsa, how the hell do you walk every where like this?" I asked, my legs already tired. That time I received a small smile, and she slowed to a normal-er pace.

"It's how I've always gotten around," she explained quietly, and I thought I knew what she meant. _You have to be quick to escape bullies._

"Hey, you wanna come over later? My father should be at work until about eight tonight, and my mom had to leave the state for some sort of convention or something." Elsa hesitated and looked over at me, studying my face.

"I don't know... I have a lot of homework I have to do tonight," she muttered. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"That's kinda the reason I want you to come over. I still need help with that English report." Elsa shook her head but I caught the second small smile.

"Are you sure your father wouldn't mind? I don't want you to get in any trouble because of me." I smiled over at her brightly, stopping so she could pass. She looked back at me as I began to turn the corner, and I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Of course he won't. My parents love you, remember?" I joked, and Elsa mused over my answer a moment.

"What time?"

I thought a moment, pausing. "Um...about five, if that's okay with you," I suggested. Elsa nodded.

"Consider it a date," she teased, and I felt my face flush.

"Y-yeah, okay. Until then."

"Until then," she called back, turning to walk off to her locker as I watched her go. _Why did I get so flustered when she joked about it being a date? It was just a stupid tease. _I shook my head to clear it. _What's going on with me?_

Five o'clock was drawing closer and closer, and as I went on a crazy, frantic cleaning frenzy, I began to panic. To be honest, if you ever saw my room, you'd think I'd been robbed. Clothes of all types littered every inch of the floor, magazines and books were strewn about, stuffed animals covered my unmade bed, the sheets hanging halfway off and balled up. Yeah, so I was kind of a slob. Okay, yeah, I was the worst slob ever. But I did _attempt _to clean up on special occasions. And Elsa coming over definitely fell under that category.

With an angry huff, I fell onto my still unmade bed and closed my eyes. _Maybe it'd be best to stay in the kitchen or something. She wouldn't have to endure this eyesore. Wait, no, that won't work. My computer is in here, and I'll need to use it. _"Uhh," I groaned, rolling over and burying my face against the mattress. _I really should learn how to organize better._

Suddenly I heard the echoing melody of the door bell, a faint hum that barely reached my ears. But the second I heard it I shot up. "Crap," I muttered, looking around my still disastrous wreck of a room. _No way I could show her this mess. _The door bell sounded once again and I realized I'd let my mind wander for a moment longer than I should have. Jumping up, I threw open my door and bolted down the stairs. I tripped on the way down and nearly went sailing headfirst down to the bottom, but as my feet finally hit the cool wood of the ground, I sighed in relief. _I've really gotta be more careful._

A soft, hesitant knock came from the door, like the person outside thought it best not to knock but wanting an answer. I giggled lightly and stood on tip toes to see out the small circular window. I smiled as I saw Elsa, her platinum hair the first thing that told me it really was her, then those blue eyes, hesitant and unsure at the lack of response she was receiving. Slowly, as if to tease her more, I pulled the door open, peeking out through the crack.

"Halt, who goes there?" I asked, doing my best to keep a serious face, deepening my voice to make myself sound more sinister. Elsa seemed to take a moment to register what I was doing before she smiled lightly at me, placing a hand on her chest and lifting her chin.

"It is I, the fair maiden, Elsa Winters." Her voice was perfection, sounding clear and certain, with just a hint of playfulness. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud at her.

"State your business here, Winters," I countered.

"I have come, requested by the princess, for she is in dire need of help with English homework," she said, her tone so serious I doubled over with laughter, grasping the door frame. I heard Elsa laugh along with me, the sound soft and true, like a song to my ears. _Oh if only she was like this all the time._

"You're...you're free to...to pass," I managed through my fit of laughter. Elsa regained her posture, but kept a giant smile on her face as she walked through the door, closing it behind her. She had her backpack, a dark blue, almost dark color, and I wiped at tears that had started to form from my laughter.

"My my, your castle is not as extraordinary as I'd imagined," Elsa teased, and I grinned at her.

"You want a real castle, I suggest Ireland," I replied, offering to take her bag and coat. She slipped off the bag and shrugged off the coat, handing them both to me. I set the bag down carefully by the door, then hung the coat on the coat rack. "So, what do you wanna do?"

Elsa shrugged as she swayed back and forth slowly, looking everywhere before her eyes landed on me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. _God, she really is beautiful. I've never seen anyone that comes close to her beauty, both internally and externally. _

"Um...We could..." I racked my brain in a sad attempt to think of something besides study or write those stupid reports. As much as I needed her help, I hated the idea of just sitting there talking about things dealing with grammar or sentence structures. I winced at the very thought.

"We could start the papers," Elsa said thoughtfully, motioning to her bag. I groaned at her suggestion.

"No way. We can do that later. I want to do something besides schoolwork first." Just then I heard my tummy growl. Elsa must have heard as well, because she grinned at me softly, and I felt my face flush slightly.

"I guess fix dinner it is," Elsa claimed, turning and walking to the kitchen. I smiled after her and shook my head. _Always looking after me._

We made a quick dinner of pizza and sweet tea, talking as we ate, and I felt like everything was right, like this was how it was supposed to be. She admitted to hating the English teacher, Mr. Weselton, just as badly as I did, and for a while we had a few laughs talking about him. After we finished our food, Elsa and I cleaned up, making sure any dishes we'd used were cleaned thoroughly. Then, after many, many complaints thrown out by me, we headed to my bedroom. I was scared for her to see my room in its current condition, as I'd always been sure to clean up before she came over before. She was persistent though, and eventually I was forced to give in.

As I opened the door I closed my eyes and waited for her to start judging me, but instead she just walked past me, going to sit on the portion of my bed that actually resembled something close to a bed. I sighed in relief, silently thanking her for being such an understanding and kind person. Then, I crossed the room to join her. She sat her bag by her feet so she could easily get into it when necessary, and we sat in silence for a moment as she took in my room. It was almost like the first time she'd been here, but she wasn't nearly as nervous.

"So this is what your room really looks like," she mused. I felt my neck flush and looked down at my hands.

"Yeah... this is it. This is Anna Arendelle's room," I sighed, tracing a design on one of the sheets with my eyes. I felt Elsa lean against me unexpectedly until i looked up, then she smiled at me softly.

"Hey, no one's perfect, Anna. You haven't seen my _house. _You think this is bad, hah. Good luck finding _anything _in the maze know as the Winters' residence." I couldn't help but laugh lightly at her comparison. I realized I really hadn't seen her house; she always came over here.

"Hey, how come I've never been to your house?" I asked suddenly. Elsa lost her grin almost immediately and looked down.

"I just told you, it's like a gigantic maze," she mumbled, but I knew she was clearly hiding something. Though I respected Elsa and her privacy, curiosity got the better of me.

"You're not being completely honest." Anna stiffened at my statement, and I regretted it instantly. _**Stupid, now she'll hate you!** No, she was just surprised, she's just scared. **Then shut the fuck up and quick pestering her.** I only want to help her. That's all, she knows that. **You're just a nosy bitch who can't stop hurting this girl who's practically gave you her trust.**_ I shook my head frantically and bit my lip, trying to ignore my own self.

"I-I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me anything, I understand," I assured quickly, looking away. Everything was silent, and I closed my eyes, waiting for her to snap at me for prying. But it never happened.

Suddenly, Elsa's arms were around my shoulders, her body pressing against my arm as she clung to me desperately. I gasped lightly but didn't pull away from her. I could feel her breathing, her chest going up and down against me. It made me flustered, and I swallowed nervously. _Why did I feel this way? This wasn't normal...was it?_

"E-Elsa...are you okay?" I asked quietly. She nodded against my arm but didn't speak, didn't look up. I ran my free hand over her hair soothingly, leaning against her carefully to show my support. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here for you. I'm here."

We stayed like that for what seemed like ages, and when I glanced over at my alarm clock, I sighed. Already after seven. _God I hate time so much._ I shifted and cleared my throat quietly. "Hey, Elsa? It's getting sorta late. We need to get you home before it gets completely dark," I mumbled. Elsa slowly sat up, but remained close, and I gasped as her face hovered mere inches from my own.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I opened my mouth to ask why when suddenly she leaned forward those last few inches.

My eyes went wide, my heart raced, my palms became moist. My brain went into overdrive at that moment. **_Holy fuck, is she kissing me?_**_ Oh wow, it feels so amazing. **What? No, no it can't. She's a girl. ** So? Haven't I wanted this for ever? **Of course not! She's just a friend! **But then why are you moaning?  
_

My body completely froze as I realized I'd closed my eyes, kissed back, and was moaning loudly against her lips. I jumped up, stumbled, and fell backwards onto my butt with a small cry of surprise. Elsa stared at me as I stared back, neither of us speaking. _**What the hell do I say to that?**_ My mouth went dry, my throat constricted. I wanted to scream out bloody murder, I wanted to punch the wall, I wanted to kiss her again, I wanted to straddle her and have her apologize.

"Anna?...Are you okay?" she asked quietly, seeing my look of both disgust and shock.

"I-I-I'm fine," I somehow managed to stutter, looking anywhere but at her. My mind shut down, and I listened to the pounding of my heart, loud and way too quick.

"I...I didn't...I mean I..." Elsa tried but failed to make any sentences, and I heard the strain in her voice. She was close to tears, and yet I was sitting here like a jackass acting like her kissing me was the most vile thing ever to happen. _Well don't make her think you hate her. Just tell her the truth. _I swallowed back the lump that had formed in my throat and made myself look up at Elsa.

"Elsa...why?..." I managed quietly, my voice not even sounding like my own. She stared right at me, those beautiful blue orbs reflecting her pain at my obvious rejection.

"I'm sorry, Anna...I never meant this to happen...I just..." Her voice trailed off and before I could register anything she'd grabbed her bag and made a dash for my door. I jumped to my feet right as the door slammed shut behind her and her feet started hitting the stairs. Out of instinct I dashed after her, throwing open my door and taking the steps three to four at a time.

I managed to grab Elsa's arm just as she jerked open the front door, and we both froze. The cool breeze that had been blowing around outside hit me, and I shivered at the feel. "Elsa...Elsa please listen to me," I begged. She didn't reply, didn't look back, but she didn't attempt to break from my hold on her arm either, so I took that as a cue to say my peace.

"Elsa, I don't know why you did what you did upstairs. To be honest I'm not even sure how I feel about it. But please don't think I hate you, because I don't. You're my best friend, Elsa. Please don't leave me." My voice began to break, and I had to swallow back the pain I felt inside. Elsa remained silent for a long moment, then her grasp on the door went limp, and slowly she turned to face me. A gasp caught in my throat, and it took all I had not to burst into tears. There was more pain and anger in her eyes than I'd ever seen. Even Snow didn't make Elsa suffer this badly.

"You don't understand, Anna. I love you, you retard," she practically screamed. I stared dumbfounded at her for a long moment, unable to process what she'd said. "Ever since I met you, I couldn't get you off my mind. You're always there for me. You make me smile, you make me...you make me happy. I've tried k-keeping how i...i felt to myself to...keep from getting hurt...But its t-tearing me apart, Anna!" Her words cut me deep, and I wanted more than ever to hold her, to kiss away the tears that streamed down her face, to tell her I would always be there and to not worry. But I didn't know how I felt. My head was such a mess I didn't think I'd ever be able to sort it all out ever again.

Elsa saw my hesitation; she knew I couldn't help, take away her pain. She shook her head and jerked away from my touch. "I...I have to go. Don't...don't talk to me again. I-I don't want to ever see you again," she muttered, turning and walking away. I stared after her, out into the darkening world. That was exactly how my heart was turning now to. As her figure disappeared down the street, I closed the door calmly, then took the steps slowly back up to my room. I closed my door carefully behind me. Then, I lost it.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, ripping my throat raw in seconds. I cried in anger, in pain, in frustration. It wasn't fair, none of it was. I grabbed random objects, slinging them in every direction. Things busted, things ripped, and still I carried on until finally my legs gave out beneath me and I fell to the floor, curling up into a ball and crying like I'd never cried before. The cuts on my hands stung, my eyes and throat burned, my heart felt like it'd been through a blender. _**This isn't how it ends. No, I'll live. I don't have a choice.**_

I wiped away the tears, but they were replaced quickly. So I lay there, alone and in more pain than I'd ever been through. Tomorrow, things were going to be different. And I knew the people I needed to talk to.


	6. Hard Enough Alone

Elsa didn't come to walk with me to school the next morning, a painful reminder of the previous night's events. So I walked alone, keeping my eyes on the sidewalk the entire time. When I reached the school, I momentarily hesitated, wondering if it'd be better if I just turned back around and headed home instead of trying to make it through the day. _No, you've already gone through the worst, right? What more could go wrong? _

With a sigh I shifted my bag and trudged toward the front doors, being greeted by the sounds of laughter and talking as I drew closer and closer. The second I stepped into the first hallway though I immediately wished I'd gone home. Most people's eyes swiveled to me, and whispers and laughing sounded. I felt my neck grow hot as I made my way past their gazes, praying whatever it was they were talking about was simply the effects of yesterday still. But they hadn't acted this way right after. So what was it they obviously found so humorous?

I rounded the corner and nearly bumped into someone. "S-sorry," I stuttered, quickly stepping back to avoid collision. But I recognized those ugly sneakers. Looking up I was greeted by a concerned looking Kristoff.

"Anna, there you are. Come here," he said, grabbing my arm lightly and turning back to head the direction he'd just come from. Not knowing what else to do I followed, allowing him to practically drag me down the hall.

He stopped in front of a billboard and turned to face me, blocking whatever was on it before I got a chance to see. "Okay, I want you to know that what's on this board is bad," he said, voice so serious it honestly scared me. Kristoff was rarely serious, especially with me.

"O-okay," I stuttered, fear my main emotion. He still didn't move; instead he gave me a concerned look.

"Please promise you won't freak out," he asked. I swallowed uneasily but nodded. He sighed and moved away slowly, moving so he was beside me and I had a full on look at the board.

My body froze at the poster. A picture of me, almost completely nude laying in bed was on top. Underneath was the caption, "Anna Arendelle. If you're payin', she's layin'." Under that were two other pictures of me, one completely nude, the other laying underneath a guy. My stomach clenched, and I felt like I was going to be sick. _**What the fuck is this? Who had the nerve to put it up?**_

"What...I swear that's not me," I whispered, and Krist gave me a sad look. "I swear it Krist... This has to be photo-shop or something..."

Krist walked over and tore down the picture, balling it up. "I know it isn't you Anna. But others don't care. Especially since it was Snow who put it up. You know no one's going against them. Otherwise..." He held up the ball of paper to make his point, and I would've fell if he hadn't been there for me to grab on to. He grabbed me and attempted to steady me. "Whoa, it's okay, I gotcha."

I held on to him for a long moment, then took a shaky breath. "Is...was that the only one?"

"No, but if you want I can go and take the others down," Krist offered. I nodded to show I wanted him to and let go of me to go do it. Even though I knew everyone had probably seen them by now, I wanted to know they weren't up.

With a shaky, unsure breath, I shifted my bag and turned, heading for my locker. What else was I supposed to do?

Not even Rapunzel and Belle would talk to me in class, and it honestly hurt, a lot. So I was friendless now apparently as well as portrayed as a whore. Class could not go by fast enough, but I'd resolved to leave instead of go to my next class once that stupid bell rang. It seemed to take hours, but at last the beautiful shrill sound cut through the air, drowning out whatever Mr. Weselton had to say about the paper we had due in approximately a week.

I ran out the room as fast as my legs would go, darting through the swarm of students that spilled out of classrooms to get to their lockers or next classes. I'd just made it around the corner to my locker when a voice shouted out behind me. "Yo, Anna, where're you goin' in such a hurry?"

The voice chilled me completely, and I froze. _Hans. _I began to mentally freak out, forcing my legs to move. But I was too late. A large hand grabbed my arm roughly, and a body two times the size of my own forced me against the lockers, pinning me. My books fell to the ground with a thud, and I was left defenseless, staring at Hans' ugly face.

His nose was overly pointed, those green eyes dark and dangerous. I'd always felt sick looking at him; why a ton of girls ever even thought of dating him completely sounded absurd to me. But right now, the smirk that was on his lips scared me above all else.

"What's the hurry, babe? I heard you like to get freaky in bed, sounds like something I'd be interested in. My car is right outside, if you'd like to join me in the backseat. Then again, starting right here sounds just as good," he mused, scanning my body up and down. I felt my heart beat increase out of fear as he licked his lips.

"A-as lovely as that sounds, I really need to get to class," I tried to say, looking around desperately to find anyone to help. The few people that passed us though only glanced at us, not bothering to say anything. _Oh fuck, I'm so screwed now. _

I felt Hans' hands snake up my shirt, touching my bare stomach, and my mouth went dry. "W-wait, wh-" My words were cut off as Hans kissed me roughly, immediately forcing his tongue inside my mouth as his hands finally found my breasts. I shut my eyes out of disgust and it took everything I could muster not to gag at the feel of his tongue exploring my mouth.

When he pulled back a trail of saliva followed, and I had to swallow back a wave of nausea that hit me hard. "Mm, your boobs are a bit small but I think I can work with that. It's enough to make me hard," he said darkly.

He pressed against me, and I felt his bulge. It made me nearly cry as I thought of what he'd do to me since no one was willing to help me. I opened my mouth to scream but Hans kissed me again, shoving his tongue inside my mouth. I whimpered in fear, which came out as a small moaning sound, which I immediately wished to take back.

Hans' hands went to work kneading my breasts once again, and I flinched at the pain. _Oh god please, please don't let this happen to me._ But it seemed my praying wasn't going to work.

Hans pulled back once more and grabbed my hand, bringing it down to his crotch. I wanted to pull away, I wanted to scream, I wanted to return to this morning and never have even come today. But that wasn't an option. Hans kissed me, then growled in my ear, "I suggest you start participating, before I give you a _bad _review."

Pure terror seized me, and I squeezed without really thinking, receiving a grunt of approval from Hans before he attacked my neck, biting and sucking. It hurt, and I cried out.

"What do you think you're doing?" a high voice cried out from somewhere near us. Hans immediately stepped back and wiped his mouth. I felt disgusted, like I'd need a million showers to get the feel off of my skin.

"Mrs. Williams, so nice to see you," Hans said sweetly to a tall lady. My mouth dropped at the sight of the woman. With tan skin, a tight violet dress that showed off her curves purposefully, the most perfect looking brunette, and the reddest lips I'd ever seen, I'd have thought she was prostitute, not a teacher.

"Hans, what the hell are you doing with her?" the woman asked, voice angry, throwing a hateful look at me. "I suggest you get going," she hissed at me.

She didn't have to tell me twice; I grabbed my books and literally ran from the scene, not chancing to look back even when I heard Hans trying to explain then a loud smacking sound.

I left then, not bothering to put my books in my locker or to grab my bag. I'd wanted to see Elsa, but I wasn't staying around after that little episode with Hans. Plus, I wanted to shower immediately to get rid of the feel of his touch. I'd need to swallow a whole thing of mouthwash to get the taste of his tongue out of my mouth though.

The walk home wasn't as bad as I thought, and when I got home I was glad to find my dad wasn't home. I immediately bounded up the stairs to my room, threw my books down, then headed to the bathroom. I stayed in there nearly an hour, one of the longest showers I'd ever taken. But even afterwards I couldn't escape the knowledge that Hans had had his hands all over me.

Getting dressed in my pajamas, I fell into bed and closed my eyes. _What now? _I would've called Kristoff but he was in school right now. And Rapunzel and Belle weren't my friends anymore. And Elsa hated me. _Great, all alone then._

I sighed and turned to my side, wishing for the millionth time since this morning that I'd told Elsa I liked her the same way. I'd spent the entire night thinking about it, and I'd come to the conclusion I did in fact feel that way toward her. She made me happy just by being around me, she made me smile with a single look, and all I wanted, all I needed was to see her happy. Was that love? I wasn't completely sure, but I did know I needed Elsa.

Especially now.


	7. As if Heartache Wasn't Enough

I awoke to the sounds of footsteps on the stairs, steady and determined. They somehow clawed their way into my ears, and as I groggily opened my eyes, I found my mind already reeling. _Fuck. What time is it?_ I strained my eyes as best I could, forcing the blurry clock face to come into focus. It burned my eyes, but I was more worried about how I was to explain my leave from school. _1:37. Damn, why couldn't he have had to work late?_

I sat up in bed just as a firm knocking came from the opposite side of my door. My mind went haywire, and I felt my body freeze as my father's voice rang out, clear and firm. "Anna Nicole Arendelle, may I ask why you're home from school at this time?" _Crap__._

"I-I...um..." I stuttered, mentally face palming myself.

The doorknob turned, and as the door creaked open I readied myself for my father's words of disapproval. But I couldn't keep my eyes up, and they fell to my lap involuntarily. There was an awkward silence, one only broken by my rapid heartbeat and my breathing. I wanted to look up so badly, but every muscle in my body kept me staring at my hands as my fingers twitched automatically.

"Anna, I want an answer," my father spoke once more, his voice losing its harsh tone to be replaced by... What? Concern?

I swallowed back a wave of fear that washed over me._ Was he really concerned? Or was he pissed as hell at me? Only one way to find out... _My breath came out a bit shaky, but I pushed it aside. Then, with a small burst of courage or stupidity- _I still don't know which_\- I chanced a look up.

My father stood in the doorway, arms crossed, mouth set in a tight line. He still wore the business suit he always did to work, creases here and there, accumulated throughout the long hours of the morning he'd been away. But when I looked in his eyes, those bright green-blue eyes I'd seemed to inherit, I saw tiredness and concern. _Concern. It is there. But why? _I fidgeted slightly and cleared my throat, attempting to calm myself.

"I...I came home early because I felt sick this morning and didn't think I could go through the day," I lied, trying to make my words as conceivable as was possible for me, someone who'd never been good at fibbing. My father ran a hand through his brunette hair, and for the first time I noticed a few gray hairs here and there.

"Anna, I got a call at work today. Apparently a teacher saw you with...a boy today." My heart dropped and I felt my throat constrict. _He knows? What do I say? Oh god, what the hell do I say now? _He seemed to sense my sudden stress, because his face fell from tense to supportive. "Anna, I know what happened. I know you weren't who started it. But is that why you left?"

I looked down at my hands out of shame, my stomach churning to the point of pain. "Y...yes," I somehow managed, my voice so low even I barely heard it.

I felt my bed shift as he sat beside me, and there was a long moment of awkward silence as he seemed to gather his thoughts. "Anna...I want you to know I called that young man's parents." I jerked my head up immediately at this, eyes wide in terror. _What? You called his fucking parents? _He saw my shock, and automatically placed a hand over top my own. "Don't worry, sweetheart. No names were mentioned. Apparently the boy's done this more than once." He said this with a small grimace, and I sighed in relief.

"Okay...Are you mad at me?" I looked back at my lap as I spoke, scared of his decision. But he surprised me by draping his arm over my shoulders, pulling me against him. I hesitantly laid my head on his shoulder. I couldn't remember the last time I'd done this.

"No. You did the right thing by leaving. I'm not mad at you for any reason."

I felt my entire body relax and sighed. _Thank gosh. _We stayed like that for a long moment, and I enjoyed the contact. Ever since my father had been promoted to executive, it was like he was never around. So for nearly the past year we'd lost the closeness we'd had before, when I was younger. So, being like this was nice, even if it was only for a few fleeting moments.

After a long moment, he gently kissed my forehead, shifting away from me and standing. I scooted further onto the bed and smiled lightly as he turned back to me.

"If he bothers you again, just tell me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will, dad," I answered, nodding. He seemed happy with my answer, and nodded as well, turning toward the door. I watched as he left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. But right before it was about to shut, he paused, looking back in on me. I saw the kindness in his eyes, and when he spoke I heard the care in his voice.

"Just be safe, sweetheart."

And with that he shut the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

The next few days came and went, mostly normal, if you consider whispers about you and weird glances all through school the norm. Kristoff seemed to be the only person willing to still be caught talking to me, and I was truly grateful for his company. Though I'd prayed to see Elsa, it seemed she'd taken the rest of the week off of school. _Probably because you fucking broke her heart._ That one thought attacked me each and every time I looked back at her empty seat in science that week.

Hans didn't attack me anymore, and Snow seemed to ignore me for the most part, except for occasionally tripping me at lunch or writing inappropriate things on my locker door. I was okay with that; it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, so why complain?

Friday finally rolled around, and that afternoon I found myself laying in bed on my stomach chatting with Kristoff. Our current discussion was revolving around me trying to guess who Krist had a crush on.

"So...is it Rapunzel?" Kristoff laughed out loud, and I could just see him shaking his head.

"No way. If you haven't noticed she's slightly full of herself. Plus, she's not my type anyways."

I groaned in frustration and turned onto my side, cradling the phone against my ear as I stared at my shelves, lined with all types of things from stuffed animals to family photographs. _Okay, it's not Meg, Belle, Nani, Jasmine, **or** Rapunzel. Who could it be? He's said none of them were his type, and none of them are even close to the same. Gosh why is he so picky? Is he lying to me or something?_

"I don't know then," I sighed, pouting out of disappointment. I heard Krist feign a gasp.

"The Great Anna Arendelle has admitted defeat?" I scolded him silently and rolled onto my back looking up at the tan ceiling above.

"Why won't you just tell me?" I groaned.

There was a long pause on Kristoff's end, and for a moment I seriously thought he'd hung up. _That dick better not have. _Then I heard him sigh, and shifting, like he was switching the phone from one ear to the other. He swallowed loudly enough I heard it, and I rolled my eyes, but concern peaked in me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm good," he said, but the hesitation in his voice was clear. "Um...hey, Anna, can I tell you something if you don't tell anyone?"

Curiosity hit me and I sat up, smoothing down my hair-which i knew must look disastrous-and nodded. "Yeah of course, anything," I assured.

Kristoff hesitated again, then sighed and mumbled something incoherent. I scrunched up my forehead and strained to understand his muttering. "What?"

He didn't respond for a long moment, and I waited silently, the atmosphere suddenly tense. "I...I'm..." Yet, even after long moments of silence he didn't add the rest.

I lay staring up at the ceiling for a long moment, simply waiting, but when he still refused to complete his sentence I groaned louder. "Just _tell_ me," I sighed. Still, I received nothing but silence for at least a full minute.

"I like someone I shouldn't," he finally started again. I sat up slowly, digesting the words. _Someone he shouldn't? Who could that be?_

"Yeah if this is going to continue being a guessing game I'm gonna need more clues than that."

"Okay okay, um..." he started again. _God this is gonna last all day. _"She's not who you'd expect me to like. She's...she's really sweet and extremely quiet and I don't really get to talk to her a lot because she doesn't seem to like me." _Okay, sweet, quiet, doesn't like him. Gosh that still didn't help much. Half the girls in the school don't like him._

_"_I'm still being left in the dark here Krist," I said, shaking my head and switching the phone receiver from one ear to the other.

He sighed in frustration, clearly irritated by my lack of understanding. "Okay physical features then. She's taller, dark blue eyes, dresses in purples and blues all the time. She...she's blond." I swear my heart nearly stopped at his description. _Tall, blue eyes, blond hair, dark attitude. No, no it couldn't be. Why would he like her?_

"I think I know her," I mumbled, my voice barely above a whisper. _No this couldn't be happening. My best friend couldn't do that to me could he? _

"Yeah...but, it's a hopeless cause. There's no way she'd feel the same," he quietly mused. **_Of course not why would she ever care about you?! _**_No, no I can't think that way. It's not like they'll ever end up together or anything, right? **Y****eah sure and you don't love her.** _"Anna?...you okay? You got really quiet there," Krist said, concern clear in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm good. You two would look cute together," I muttered. _**What?! How the hell can you say that?! **_"And I wouldn't be so sure of rejection. I think she's just quiet around you because she's scared of rejection or something."

"Huh...I never considered that. So...you really think I'd have a shot?" **_Of course not! You're not supposed to care about her!_**

"Yeah absolutely, I think you two would work out really well." With each word I could feel my heart breaking. God why did this hurt so badly?

"Thanks...You know what, Imma chance it. Monday, if she's at school, Imma go up to her and ask her out. Thanks, Anna. You really know how to help a guy out." _And completely shred the remainders of my heart to graffiti. _

"No problem. What're friends for?"

"Yeah...I gotta go. I'll text you later, okay? Mind giving me a few tips about how to tell her?" he asked. _There it goes, the last tendrils of my heart._

"No problem. I'll talk to you then. Bye, Kristoff."

"Bye."

The dial tone sounded, and as I lowered the receiver all I felt was emptiness. _Would Elsa say yes? You did break her heart...It's not like she'd keep waiting for you after that. _I bit my lip to fight back tears, silently cursing myself. There wasn't anything I could do; when Krist said anything to her her answer would determine my fate. I truly hoped she still cared about me, however little.

Yeah, I know, selfish.


	8. Admittance Is the Key

"It was a bust," Kristoff sighed as he fell into one of the kitchen chairs with a grunt.

I stood on tiptoes to reach the shelf containing mugs, intend on making hot chocolate. Even though it wasn't exactly cold out, I still considered this to be the time to break out the sweet, hot beverage. "I don't know what you mean," I answered honestly.

I heard the chair creak slightly as Krist leaned back in it. "Do you need help?" he asked, openly ignoring my question.

I nodded and retracted from my stance, instead turning and shuffling through a lower cabinet for the packets as he stood and walked over. I didn't argue about him not answering yet; he'd seemed genuinely upset when he'd asked to come over, and I didn't want to make him any sadder.

He lowered two plain white mugs down onto the counter before returning to his seat and perching his feet up in the one beside him, watching me scurry to the fridge and grab the milk.

"Why are we friends?" he sudden asked, surprising me.

I looked over at him as I twisted the cap off. "I don't know really. I mean, you're kinda the one that talked to me first. I guess I've never really thought about it before though." I returned my attention to the cups and carefully filled each before screwing the cartons top back on and quickly returning it to the bottom of the fridge.

"I have. At least, lately I have," he answered honestly.

I didn't know what to say, so instead I proceeded with my present project. As I popped the mugs into the microwave and shut the door with a ding, I could feel Krist's eyes on me. It slightly upset me the way he seemed to bore his gaze into my back, but I said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he at last asked, his voice so low it barely could be heard over the humming of the small machine.

I swallowed uneasily and leaned back against the counter.

_What is he talking about? He couldn't... No, Elsa wouldn't say anything... Would she? Does that mean she still loves me? __**Of course she still loves you you fool. That doesn't mean she wants anything to do with you though.**_

"I don't know what you mean," I finally settled on, tapping my fingers against the cool fake wood. Krist looked up at me and sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

He stretched his arms over his head then placed them on the chair's back. "About Elsa, Anna. How she felt about you."

I bit my lip and looked away, watching through the window above the sink as leaves blew about in a cool, autumn breeze. _What am I supposed to say to that?_

"Look, I...it wasn't that I was keeping things from you. I just...I don't know, Krist." I paused and clasped my hands together, looking at them.

He waited, expecting more, and when I said nothing he slowly stood, walking to my side. I would've expected a slap or him calling me something. But instead I found him pulling me in for a hug, my face forced against his gigantic, broad chest, his grip almost too much.

"You coulda told me, Anna. I woulda been happy for you. Instead you gotta go make a dumbass outta me," he said, a smile clear in his voice.

I nearly melted right then from sheer surprise but relief. _He's not mad. He's okay with it. _

The beeping of the microwave broke us apart, and I let out a small chuckle, not hiding my surprise. Krist grinned back, letting me go to fetch the hot milk and packets for us. I went and sat down in the chair opposite the two Krist had been using.

As he worked I picked at my nails, trying to think of how to ask what it was that was on my mind. _Straightforward would probably work. I mean he seems okay with everything. But maybe just dancing around the subject would-_

"So you like her or what?" Krist asked suddenly breaking me from thought. _Okay, I guess he'll lead this conversation._

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

He carefully lifted both cups, spoons still in the mixtures, and eased over to the table. "Then why aren't you two together? Elsa didn't seem to want to talk about it when I asked."

I pulled my mug over and lifted the spoon, stirring and watching the two colors of white and brown mixing. The smell alone was wonderful to the senses.

"When Elsa told me how she felt, I didn't know how to respond. She thought that meant I wanted nothing to do with her after that point." I paused, the memory alone making a dull ache rise in my chest. Oh how I wished I could relive that moment and take away her pain. "After that...I realized I felt the same, but I can't talk to her. She won't listen. Every time I go near her, she runs. Every time I've texted or tried calling, she ignores. I don't know what to do Krist."

I was surprised when tears I hadn't even realized I was shedding slid down my cheeks.

"Hey, it'll be alright," Krist said reassuringly, placing one of his giant hands over top my own.

I looked up to be met with a friendly smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. Kristoff was like a brother to me at this point, his comfort one of the few things that helped. I silently cursed myself for not having told him sooner.

"Thanks, Krist. But, I don't know what to do."

He smiled at me then, a mischievous glint in his honey brown eyes. "Oh don't worry. I've got just the plan."

* * *

The weekend passed relatively quickly, and by Monday I was excited and terrified. Kristoff's plan was simple, original. Hopefully it would go off without any screw ups.

Class after class passed, as did lunch, then my free study hour. But it was my last class that drug out endlessly, because the second I stepped into the small room and saw Elsa in the back with her head down, I became immediately absorbed in watching her, nervous for after class.

The hour came and went, fast but still slower that the others, and immediately after that bell rang I was up outta my seat. For once I even beat Elsa out the room as I practically ran down the hall. I needed to get to the school yard, where the one giant oak stood. It was where, if things went correctly, I might get Elsa back.

My breathing was labored when I finally pushed open the double doors, thankfully greeted by the crisp, clean air outside. It felt wonderful against my skin since I was flustered from the quick pace I'd chosen.

Pulling out my phone I sent a quick text to Kristoff, ducking behind the tree so if anyone came they wouldn't immediately see me.

***I'm here what now?**

I looked about, leaning against the trunk of the tree, thankful for the shade. The rough bark was slightly uncomfortable, but I didn't mind. My phone buzzed, and I quickly looked down.

***Dont wory alredy txtd Elsa on her way thinx shes meeting me itll b a shock 2 her**

I scolded, remembering that his bad texting skills was why I preferred calling Kristoff over texting him. I took a deep breath and cut off my phone, happy yet terrified to know Elsa was on her way. _What can I say to make her stay? When she sees me will she run again?_

The sound of one of the doors opening drew my attention, and I practically held my breath to listen. Once the door clicked shut again I heard nothing. It worried me, and I wanted so badly to see if it was her.

But I remained frozen in place, waiting. Minutes passed. _Is it her? Why isn't she saying anything if it is? Since she doesn't see Krist is she worried?_

"God, where is he?" I heard Elsa mutter. I swear my heart stopped in that instance._ It is her._

I wanted to step out immediately, confront her, apologize. But I remained rooted in place, something urging me to wait.

I heard her sigh, then mutter something. "Hey, Kristoff, where are you? I'm where you told me to meet you," she suddenly said, and I knew she'd called him. I listened silently. "Yeah, I know. Okay, just, please hurry, alright. My dad'll be mad at me if I'm not home soon."

There was silence again, and then I heard leaves crunching, footsteps drawing nearer. Elsa was walking this way.

My stomach was doing somersaults as I closed my eyes and tried to ignore my growing terror. **_This was a horrible idea. What am I doing? She's going to be so upset again..._**

The footsteps stopped, so close I thought she'd paused because she'd seen me, but then she sighed. I opened my eyes slowly, holding my breath as I changed a glance.

She was leaning against the tree, her eyes closed, hands clasped. I couldn't help but stare. _God she's beautiful. Why didn't I realize that earlier?_

She shifted and I immediately fell back to my stiff stance, not daring to even breath. Then I heard something I never thought I would.

"God, why was I such an idiot?" I heard a dull thud as she slid to the ground, a sigh as she leaned her head back. "I miss you, Anna. I do. Why can't you see that?"

My heart fell. There was so much pain and pleading in her words. _She...she misses me. **Then...why is she always running? Why does she act like she hates me?**_

I needed to know, and whether from stupidity or courage I stepped from behind the tree, right in Elsa's eyesight. Her gasp was nothing compared to the surprise I held for my owe sudden burst.

"A...Anna?" she said tentatively, standing so fast she had to grip the tree for support.

I didn't understand what happened then. A torrent of questions just fell from my lips. "Why have you been ignoring me? If you miss me why haven't you tried actually talking to me? Do you hate me now but miss me? Should I hate you?"

I was breathless, scared, exhilarated. So many emotions overwhelmed me that I could only stare after my outburst. Elsa seemed unable to speak at all, simply staring at me like I'd been resurrected from the dead or something.

I stepped back, suddenly realizing how close I'd been standing. "Well?" I asked, my voice suddenly hesitant.

"Well?" Elsa mirrored, her eyebrows falling, her face contorting from confusion to anger in the blink of an eye. "Well?! What the hell are you doing here, Anna?! Did you and Kristoff set this up?! Was that the plan then, to fuck with me even more?! What do you want from me?" Her voice broke near the end, even though the angry mask remained in place.

I shook my head and looked with pleading eyes, silently begging Elsa to understand. "Yes, I asked Kristoff to do this because we need to talk," I answered.

Elsa took a threatening step closer to me, practically growling at me, and I had to step back further. "What the hell would I want to talk to you about?! I'm sick of your bullshit, Anna!"

That honestly hurt, and I felt a jolt run through me. _You do hate me, don't you?_

"About how you feel, Elsa. About...about how I-"

"I know how you feel! You could care less about me, right?! Why the hell would I want to go back through that?!" She balled her fists in rage, but I swallowed and stepped back closer.

"That's not true! Elsa I lo-"

Suddenly there was a surge of pain running from the side of my head. I numbly stepped back, opening my eyes and seeing flecks of white in my vision. My ear rung, and a pounding began. When I turned back to Elsa she stared at me in both shock and anger still. _She just...hit me. How...how could she?_

I clenched my teeth, anger seething within me. **_Okay, if this won't work the easy way, then that's fine with me._**

"That's what you get, you pompous bi-"

I grabbed her arms and pushed her back, pinning her against the tree. She gasped and immediately started flailing, trying and failing to pull from my grasp.

"**Let go!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes shut as she struggled in vain.

But my grasp remained tight, and the harder she fought the harder I pressed against her, refusing to let her get the upper hand once again. It was _my _turn to talk.

It took several minutes, but finally she slouched, her breathing heavy, shoulders dropping. She'd given up. I waited though, scared she'd retaliate for another attempt, but several more minutes passed, us both silent.

"Are you going to fight anymore?" I asked quietly.

I received a small grunt from Elsa, who refused to meet my gaze, instead looking to the ground. My grip relaxed, but I didn't release her arms completely. I did, however, step back so our bodies weren't pressed together.

"Good, because I have something I really need to tell you," I said, shifting.

Elsa still refused to say anything.

I sighed but continued. "Elsa, ever since you told me how you felt, I've felt differently. I...Oh gosh how do I say it?" I paused, collecting my thoughts. "I thought it was just...I don't know, awkwardness or something, but now I know."

Elsa glanced up at me, curiosity actually showing in her eyes. I felt my stomach flip. Was I really doing this?

"I... Okay, the thing is, I... Well..." I couldn't find the words. 'I love you' seemed too cliche, but nothing else seemed to come to mind. "You...said you loved me, remember?"

Elsa hesitated before nodding. I smiled lightly from the response and let go of her arms, my hands cupping her cheeks instead as she stared at me in disbelief.

_Just say it already. She knows what it is. Don't leave her hanging. _"I love you, too," I heard myself whisper, the words small but confident.

Elsa's eyes went wide, and she stared at me in complete shock. Then, tears were there, almost immediately falling down her face. My smile disappeared instantly as I thought I'd made a mistake. **_Look at what you've done now, you moron! You've made her cry all over again!_**

"E-Elsa, oh god, I-I'm sorry! What did I do wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I-"

My words were silenced by Elsa's lips against my own. She wrapped her arms around my waist immediately, refusing to let me go, and I relaxed beneath her touch.

This time, I wasn't about to pull away.


	9. Understanding

"Anna!" Elsa and Kristoff yelled in unison.

Everything was dizzy for a long moment, and I found myself pinned by a heavy weight on my chest, the sky and clouds the only thing in eyesight. A pounding was in my ears, accompanied by heavy panting, and suddenly a large, wet tongue lapped at my cheek and neck.

"Get off of her, you giant idiot," Kristoff commanded, grabbing the dog's collar and pulling.

Sven reluctantly got up, drool falling from his open mouth onto my bright purple shirt. Kristoff grimaced and pulled the beast away, and Sven plopped down at his feet, tail wagging, waiting for me.

"Gosh," I mumbled, getting up slowly and rubbing the back of my head.

Elsa was by my side in a second, her hands quickly brushing off loose dirt and leaves that clung to the back of my clothing. I winced slightly and groaned at the pain in my head.

"Anna, Anna look at me," Elsa said, grabbing my chin and making me look her way. Worry was clear in her arctic eyes. "Anna, are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Despite the obvious burning in my lower back where I'd hit a rock and the pounding in my head, I couldn't help grinning at Elsa's caring nature. I lightly brushed her hands away so I could stand, but she was quick to show she was helping whether I wanted her to or not.

"I'm fine, I swear," I answered, standing and brushing off dirt from my jeans.

I looked up at Kristoff with a grin, then down at Sven, bending and offering my hand.

"Maybe it's best the dog _not _accompany us," Elsa suggested, shooting a cross look to Kristoff, who glared back.

Sven trotted over and eagerly sat at my heels, and I reached to scratch behind his floppy ears. "No way. Sven is just over excited to see me sometimes," I tried explaining, looking to Elsa.

She gave me a pleading look, but I refused to just dismiss the dog like that. Sven was my friend, even if he was smelly and drooled.

"If the dog goes I go," Krist exclaimed dramatically.

I couldn't help but giggle, and as I stood up straight Sven barked then went back to Krist, waiting. I saw Elsa sigh, knowing she was out numbered on whether the dog stayed or not.

"Fine. But he better not jump up on me," she warned Krist. He smiled broadly and nodded his understanding.

"Come on!" I cried, practically running ahead. Sven whined up at Krist, and once he nodded Sven was off after me, close at my heels.

I smiled to myself as I turned, walking backward, and watched Elsa and Krist. He waved at me, a giant smile on his tan face, and she simply gazed at the ground, her normal routine when around him. As much as I enjoyed spending time with them both, I still preferred when it was just me and Elsa. She was so much more...herself then.

"Anna, be careful! You'll fall that way!" Elsa warned, looking up and seeing me.

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like my mother!" I called back, refusing to turn.

But the truth was, I loved that she seemed to care so much. It made me feel special, like she'd been a hundred percent honest when she said those three little words. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. _Only two months ago. Wow. I woulda never guessed it'd get us here._

I stopped walking, but Sven continued ahead, scouting the area. I waited patiently for Krist and Elsa, and once Elsa was by my side I smirked and threw my arms around her neck. She gasped lightly and stopped as I nuzzled against her collarbone, and I could feel her neck getting hot. She _hated_ public affection.

"A-Anna, please, this is no time for that," she argued, trying her best to pull away from me.

Krist kept walking, and I heard him chuckle, used to my tormenting Elsa this way ever since it'd become clear of her distaste in it.

"Hmm, I think it's the perfect time," I cooed in her ear sweetly, running my fingers up her spine.

She groaned and practically elbowed me, and I couldn't help my small cry of surprise. I let go immediately and rubbed my side, hating the way she smirked at me.

"Now come on. We have to go," she said, turning from me.

I huffed but followed close after, grabbing her hand. Though she didn't fully approve in that either, it had been the only thing I could talk her into, so I was content with it.

Hey, it was better than nothing.

* * *

I sighed as I stopped on front of my locker, reading the new set of tormenting words written there.

**Dyke.**

**Bitch.**

**Whore.**

**Go kill yourself.**

**Nobody wants you around.**

I knew I shouldn't complain though; Elsa's locker had looked two times worse the last time I'd seen it. I'd wanted to believe the torment was over, given that Snow and her goons hadn't done anything in forever, but just recently they'd upped their game again. This had just been the start.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Rapunzel said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Out of most of my friends, she'd been the only one to start talking to me again, but I wasn't complaining. I was lucky to have her on my side in this.

"Thanks, Punz. I'm just tired of the crap, you know? Like, I'd have expected this is middle school, but now too? I guess some people just don't grow up."

Punz snorted and elbowed me playfully. "You're one to talk. If I recall correctly you seem to find it fascinating to still go build snowmen when it snows."

I grinned as I opened my locker. "Who doesn't?"

She simply rolled her eyes and leaned against the locker next to mine. She got quiet then, looking like she'd delved deep into thought, so I occupied my time to grabbing the books for my last two classes.

"Hey, Anna?" she said suddenly, slightly startling me.

I looked over at her and closed the small metal door. "Yeah?"

She seemed to contemplate what she was going to say, as if she suddenly thought not saying or asking it was best. I simply waited, leaning against my locker as I did so.

"What's it like?" she finally asked.

I stared at her a moment. _What? What's she talking about? Does she mean Elsa and me? _"What do you mean?"

She bit the inside of her cheek and I saw the scarlet of her face. "Never mind, it's stupid, okay? Let's just get to class."

I didn't know what to say honestly, so I settled with nodding my head. Punz nodded in response then turned, leading the way to our next class.

* * *

Class passed relatively quickly, science class being spent whispering to Elsa most the time. Though she didn't actually talk much I knew she was paying attention by the way she'd smile occasionally and nod. I was so glad when the bell rang I jumped out my seat and in front of Elsa's desk.

Elsa smiled up at me before grabbing her stuff and standing as well.

"So do you have any plans or anything today?" I asked, walking right behind Elsa as she headed for the door.

She shook her head and smiled lightly at me. "No, not that I'm aware of. Why?"

I felt my face heat up, and I looked down as I picked at the spine of my science textbook.

"I was kinda hoping we could, you know, maybe go to the mall or something together? Like, just walk around, maybe grab something to eat?"

I nearly bumped into Elsa as she stopped suddenly, seeming to stiffen. _What the? Was my offer really that bad?_

I chanced a glance around her shoulder, worried, until I saw who she was looking at. _Snow. **Oh god.**_

I grabbed Elsa's arm and tugged her back around the corner, feeling her body freeze. When I pushed her against the wall her eyes went wide.

"Anna! What're yo-"

"Shh," I warned, raising a finger to my lips.

She hesitated slightly before finally nodding in understanding, and I slipped past her and peeked around to see what Snow was up to her. I couldn't clearly see her since she had her back to me, but I knew whose locker she was at. Elsa's.

"She's writing on your locker again," I said quietly, looking at Elsa.

She nodded and sighed. "I know. She does it almost every day here lately."

I bit my lower lip, hating the very thought. **_Why does she deserve that? God, why is she always being picked on? It's not fair! _**I really wanted to go confront Snow, but Elsa must have seen that because she grabbed my arm lightly.

"Don't. They already hate us enough. There's no point jumping back into a fight that's not even fair."

She had a point, but I felt guilty. She didn't need this. It wasn't right.

"But they keep screwing with you, Elsa. Why do you always put up with it?" I asked.

She bit her lip then, her mask slipping, and I saw vulnerability in her eyes, one of the emotions she rarely showed. It honestly made my stomach drop.

"Because there's no point in arguing or fighting when everyone's on there side. Because in just a few more months I'll be outta here and hopefully won't see them again. Because I know that getting involved now would only start more stuff." She gave a pleading look, one I'd only seen once or twice before, and her hand found my own, fingers intertwining. "Please, Anna, just let it go."

I studied her face, her eyes, her reaction. She was scared, scared I'd do something stupid again. With a sigh and a final glance over my shoulder toward Snow, I smiled up at Elsa, leaning in and quickly pecking her cheek. Her face turned scarlet as I stood back, and I couldn't help giggling.

"Fine. But my cooperation comes at a heavy price," I warned.

Elsa raised her eyebrows in question. "Oh? What's the price?"

I grinned and squeezed her hand. "Chocolate. _Lots _ of chocolate."

* * *

**Short chapter but hey! Story's advanced, Elsa and Anna together (: thanks so much for all the support and reviews and just everything guys. Next chapter soon!**


	10. Loving you

"Mmm, these are delicious, Elsa," I mumbled through a mouthful of cookies.

Elsa rolled her eyes and swatted at my hand when I reached for another one, playfully scolding.

"No, you've had enough, Anna. Save some for later," she said, pulling the pan out of my reach.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "No fair. I've only had a few."

Elsa smiled lightly and placed the pan back down, reaching out to me with a hand. I quickly slid out the chair though, away from her reach.

"No way, you big meanie. I'm not about to let you touch me," I snapped.

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed, feigning a hurt expression. "You shouldn't be mad at me. I was only looking out for you. Save some so you'll have some later."

I shook my head and glared at her. "No, I'm still mad at you."

For a moment Elsa still held her fake hurt look, then she suddenly smirked at me, and I saw a dark glint in her eyes. It sent a chill through me. _Uh-oh. I'm in trouble now. _

Elsa stood from her chair, and I glanced at the door. All the way across the room. Behind Elsa. _Great. She's got the upper hand immediately._

With a deep breath, I ducked for the counter toward the fridge, Elsa right at my heels. I'd almost forgotten just how fast and nimble she was. But I had one advantage, if that's what you wanted to call it. This was _my _house.

I dove under the counter, crawling underneath and shooting up toward the door before she could grab my ankles. I heard her curse as she had to hurry around the counter again.

The door was so close. Escape was right there. And then I was being pulling to the side, pinned from behind by Elsa as she pressed herself against me to keep from squirming. I yelped at the suddenness of it and tried to move, but she refused to let me, and I suddenly felt her shaking.

It took me a moment to calm enough to realize she was laughing. It took me a moment longer to start laughing myself.

Minutes passed us, moments of just laughter, and I didn't want it to end. But eventually we both did calm done, and I sighed as I let myself sag against the wall before Elsa turned me to face her slowly, still keeping me pinned.

She smiled at me brightly. "God, I haven't laughed like that in ages," she said.

Her breathing was heavy, as was mine, so we just stood there a long moment, attempting to catch our breath. I simply stared up at Elsa, into her arctic eyes. _God, if only she could be this way all the time._

She grinned at me, then bit her lip so adorably, and I sighed, attempting to push her back. She refused to budge though, smirking slightly when I tried struggling again to no prevail.

"Okay, I get it, no more cookies," I gave in. "Just let me go already."

But she simply shook her head, her fingers running up and down my side suddenly causing me to shiver. I caught my breath when I noticed her glancing at my lips every other second, then back up, as if asking permission before she did anything.

"I love you," I murmured softly, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Elsa leaned forward, her breath hot and sweet as she whispered, "I love you too," before capturing me in a kiss.

I closed my eyes and returned the gesture, loving each sweet second that ticked by. One kiss turned to many, each as soft yet confident as the last. Elsa's hands moved to grip my hips, and I wrapped my arms around her neck, drawing her in for more.

Her tongue danced across my lips, and I parted them enough to allow entrance, fighting for dominance. She won, pushing herself against me fully, and I found myself moaning at the feeling. _God, if this is what heaven feels like sign me up now._

Elsa pulled back slowly, her cheeks a pink color, looking flustered. Judging from the heat in my face I'd have guessed I looked about the same.

"Sorry," she said quietly, looking down as if in shame.

I smiled and moved a hand to her chin, lifting it so she had to look at me, and I stared straight into those captivating blue orbs. "What for?"

She swallowed and shrugged slightly. "For that. I-I shouldn't have just...I mean I sho-"

I stopped her there, placing a quick kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Elsa, it's okay. I loved it."

That seemed to make her even more flustered, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink. She cleared her throat and stepped back, finally letting me go.

"O-oh... Well, good, I guess," she said uncertainly.

I couldn't help but giggle as I slipped past, back to the table. She followed behind, sitting as I took the pan to the counter and went to the cabinet to get some type of container for them.

When I sat back down she gently took my hand, playing with my fingers. _Gosh, why does she have to be so adorable?_ She furrowed her brow as if in concentration, but I knew that look and rolled my eyes. _God, this girl overthinks everything._

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

She looked up quickly, as if in shock, and gave a questioningly look. "What?"

I pulled my hand away slowly and smiled. "Come on, Elsa. I've known you long enough to know your facial expressions. What are you concerned about now?"

She looked down tentatively, silently musing my answer. I saw her fidget slightly in her seat before she finally looked back up.

"Can I ask you something?"

I grinned like a moron and shrugged. "You just did."

She scowled but it was quickly replaced by a small smile. "Seriously."

I nodded and took her hand, intertwining our fingers. "Of course you can."

She squeezed my hand lightly and looked down at our hands. "Are you really okay with this? With us, I mean?"

For a moment I simply stared at her, my brain still processing. Slowly, I let go of her hand, and she watched as I stood and moved my chair to beside her, sitting and leaning my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around my waist, seemingly completely fine with our closeness.

"Of course I am, Elsa. I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of getting you back if I wasn't, now would I?"

She leaned her cheek against the top of my head, and though I couldn't see it I could tell she was smiling. "No, I guess not."

I playfully pushed her but refused to pull away, instead closing my eyes and breathing in deeply. She smelled like cinnamon from the cookies we'd baked together earlier. "Exactly," I murmured.

She placed a quick kiss on my head before pulling away, and I couldn't help but frown as she stood.

"Why'd you ruin the moment?" I asked.

She chuckled softly and motioned to the mess we'd left by the sink. When I looked I felt my stomach sink. _Oh, that. Great. _"We, my dearest Anna, have to clean before your parents get home."

I sighed and stood, replacing the chair and stretching. "Fine. But I have one request."

Elsa was already moving to the sink, so she looked back. "Oh? Anything."

I walked behind her, waiting until she stopped and started tossing things into the sink before I hugged her from behind.

"I want a kiss for everything I clean. And I want it up front. Not after everything's done, but right after each thing is clean. Got it?"

Elsa chuckled again and turned, cupping my cheeks lightly.

"Whatever you want. The first one comes with no price." With that she leaned in and quickly pecked my lips.

I smiled when she pulled back and moved to beside her as she turned back to the sink.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

**Yep, chapter just for Elsa and Anna (: hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Notes

_Darkness. That was all that was around me. I felt weightless, as if my body didn't even exist. What was this? What was going on? Where was I? But it wasn't like things felt...wrong. No, it was peaceful, just, weird at the same time._

_And then there was a flashing light, like lightening. It blinded me, distorted my eyesight. It left me breathless. I shut my eyes to keep the intruding sight from blinding me. But even through my eyelids the white lingered._

_Then it was dark again, and I heard a soft, familiar voice. Calling to me, pleading, begging. Elsa?_

_My eyes opened instantly, and there she sat before me, but so far away I couldn't reach her. She stared at me with wide, scared eyes, horror written in the features of her face. Her skin seemed paler, almost see through, her body so thin it looked like it'd break with a strong wind. It nearly broke my heart._

_"Elsa?" I heard my voice, yet it was so distant and distraught I didn't think it could possibly be me._

_"Please...Anna..." Elsa spoke so low it was more like a whisper._

_The scene seemed to morph before my very eyes, the black, endless background changing to something even more unsettling._

_Flowers, trees. Those were supposed to be happy. Wooden benches to sit on and green, freshly cut grass to lounge on. Why did it seem so...foreboding this time?_

_I turned, my body seemingly back as I looked down. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so why did I feel so cautious?_

_Elsa gasping turned my attention back, but what I saw when I turned round left me paralyzed._

_Hans? A knife? What...what was happening?_

_I stood as if in a daze as I watched in pure horror as he brought the knife down. My stomach clenched as Elsa gave a heart wrenching cry, fighting uselessly against her attacker. Hans stared down with pure hated, drawing the now crimson splattered blade up, smiling like a maniac. _

_It was like slow motion as the blade went down._

_Down, down, down._

_And I somehow found my voice then._

_"NOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOO!" I screamed as I jolted up in bed. My breath was ragged, sweat causing my pajamas to cling to my skin. The air was chilled, sending me into a sudden rush of shivers.

Suddenly my bedroom door was busted open, light from the hall pouring in. My father stood in pajama bottoms, holding what appeared to be a lamp though I couldn't see much past the tears that had somehow erupted.

"Anna? Anna, are you okay?" I heard the worry and concern etched in his words, and I swallowed back a lump forming in my throat.

"Y-yeah, just a nightmare, dad," I said. Even I was surprised at how hoarse and raw my voice was.

For a moment longer he simply stood there looking dazed, but when finally my words sank in he lowered the lamp, or, whatever it was. He sighed and ran his freehand over his forehead, looking over his shoulder where my mother stood in her robe outside their door.

When he nodded, she breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back into the room. My father, however, turned to me.

He lowered the blunt object down onto my dresser then walked over. I scooted up in bed, wrapping the sheets around me as he sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair, watching me quietly.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked.

I looked down at the bed a moment, the images of what I'd imagined filling my head. _What did that mean? That was terrifying...Should I tell him?_

Finally I looked back up, feigning a small smile as best I could. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just, I think I ate too much at dinner."

He chuckled slightly and straightened up, placing a hand over one of my own that was clutching the sheet. "Do you want to talk about it? You haven't had nightmares in... Gosh, how long? Five, six years?"

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. No, no way. I loved him, and I did want to talk about it. But not with him.

"No, it's okay, dad, really, I swear," I said once more.

He seemed to get the hint. He gave a small smile and stood, hesitating before leaning over and kissing the top of my head.

"Call me or your mother if you need anything, but try to get some sleep. It's four in the morning."

I groaned, glancing over at my clock. He was right. Four twenty-seven. _Just great. Tomorrow is gonna be a blast._

"Okay, dad. Sleep well."

He chuckled again and headed for thee door, picking up whatever he'd brought in with him. Before he closed the door again, though, he glanced back at me.

"You want me to..." he began. I nodded.

He nodded his understanding and stepped back in. Going over to the right wall, he reached down and flicked on the small night light I'd had for years. Yeah, so I have a slight fear of the dark after a nightmare. Who doesn't?

"Thanks," I called as he closed the door, leaving me alone once more.

I sighed and laid back down, snuggling up under the sheets to keep warm. Even if I would be a wreck tomorrow from the lack of sleep, I could at least try.

Needless to say, the sandman didn't visit me again all night.

* * *

"Okay, so you're saying Hans is going to kill Elsa, sometime, somewhere at a random park?" Rapunzel asked after I finished my recap of the nightmare from last night.

I rolled my eyes. "No, you dummy. I said it was just a dream."

She scoffed and pushed me lightly. We were on our way to our next class, hurrying through the nearly empty hallways. In the last two minutes I'd done the quickest description I could of my dream. She still didn't seem to understand it fully.

"You don't have to be mean. I don't see why Elsa loves you," Punz shot at me, though I saw the hint of a smile.

I blushed and pushed back. "Shut up, I'm only mean to you."

She feigned shock, raising a hand to her chest dramatically.

"Me? So I'm the only one who gets this repulsive treatment? How dare you. And I thought we were friends, Anna. You should be ashamed of yourself."

I smiled at her and tapped her arm with my textbook. "Come on. We really need to pick up the pace. I can't afford to be late."

So we hurried to class, making it in the nick of time. We took our normal seats, chatting quietly practically the entire the time. And then I got a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, and a girl quickly handed me a folded piece of paper. I'd seen her around only recently; she had flaming red hair that was both puffy and curly, tan skin, and bright emerald green eyes. She was from Ireland or Scottish somewhere over there.

" 'ere. Don't know who it's from. But the guy be'ind me said the girl that gave 'im it said it was important," she whispered.

I nodded in understanding and took the small square slip of paper, tucking it beneath my notebook as the teacher turned back to the class. He eyed my area cautiously, and I knew he'd at least heard us. But he didn't say anything; he turned back and resumed talking after a second.

Class seemed to drag on after that, both me and Punz curious about the note. When I chanced a glance back I noted that there were three girls near the back of my area. There was Megara, a.k.a. Meg, Ariel, and Mulan. But what would any of them want with me?

As soon as the bell rang Punz was by my side, grabbing her books and stuffing them in her bag. I knew exactly why too. She wanted to know like I did.

I grinned at her, purposefully being slow. "What's the rush?"

She scolded me and aimed to lift my notebook, but I easily beat her to it.

"Nuh uh, you don't know until I do," I said, shoving the note into the pocket of my jeans.

She groaned and grabbed my notebook and textbook, shoving them into my arms. "Then hurry up and find out so I can."

I chuckled and grabbed my bag, tossing it over my shoulder. "Come on, I'll read it while we walk to lunch."

She grinned and started walking out the room as I did. "Good. Because I'm nosy."

I nodded, playfully smirking. "It's obvious."

She scolded me once again and we continued on our way. I told her I wanted to drop off my books at my locker, which she was okay with. Once there I pulled the paper from my pocket, leaning against my locker. Rapunzel read from over my shoulder once the cursive, hastily scrawled words were presented.

_"You better be ready for lunch. We're serving your little girlfriend something extra special._

_Don't worry though. **You'll be next."**_

I stared open mouth at the written threat, rereading the words.

"Anna, are you okay? It's just a stupid note," Rapunzel tried to tell me.

But I wasn't listening. My eyes were staring at that one line. "_We're serving your little girlfriend something extra special."_

_Oh god. **Elsa**._


	12. Worrying

"Hey, chill. Anna, it's okay. It's just a dumb note," Rapunzel tried her hardest to reassure me.

Yet, as I stared at the notebook paper held in my hands, my stomach felt queasy. I couldn't take that chance. After all, Elsa was the main person they picked on. I was certain they wouldn't give a damn.

I swallowed back a lump in my throat, thinking about the first day of school. About my promise. About how I swore to protect Elsa.

**_You sure are doing a lousy job so far. _**_No, shut up. I can keep her safe. I will. I just need to find her. **Ha, good luck with that.**_

I shook my head to clear it, folding the sheet back up and shoving it into my bag. Lunch. So, the cafeteria?

I glanced back at Punz, who looked honestly worried. I gave a small smile. "Don't worry. I'm okay. I've gotta go though. I'll catch you later."

She started to argue, but I didn't give her a chance to as I bolted down the hall. Maybe I could get there before anything happened. Maybe Punz was right and it was only a sick joke to scare me. Maybe...

But maybe wasn't good enough. Not when they'd threatened to hurt Elsa. Me, it'd be okay. Her, and it was a problem. A **big**one.

The cafeteria was already full when I made it to the doors. Pushing them open proved to hold hundreds of voices, laughing, yelling. Everything seemed normal, and I allowed myself to relax a bit. Nothing felt out of place.

I wove through the crowd, making sure not to bump people or step on people's feet. It was always easier for me since I was smaller (not a quality I cared much for until this moment).

But our table was empty. Elsa was always there before me. _Always. _She came straight from class here and didn't even get anything to eat. I'd always pictured her as the first person in here. Or, close to first at least.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, thinking. _Maybe a teacher held her back. **Or Snow could've already pulled her into a bathroom. **Or she... um... Lost her way? **Yeah right. Like you believe that.**_

I groaned and bit my bottom lip. _Dammit. Okay, don't start freaking out. Just look for her. Maybe I can find her before anything happens._

I nodded to myself and turned, heading for the doors once again. Familiar faces passed by, people from classes, people I'd known all my life. A few said hey as they passed, or waved, but I barely paid attention. I was determined to find her.

Bathrooms. They were the first places I checked. Nothing.

The open courtyard where I'd found Elsa before next. Nothing there either.

Behind the school. Nothing.

I groaned as I leaned against the rough outer wall of the building. It scratched my arms as I let them fall against the brick exterior, but I didn't care. _Maybe Punz was right. Maybe it was all just some stupid prank to screw with me. Maybe they sent a similar note to Elsa to freak us both out and have us both running around like complete morons._

I inhaled deeply and stood up straight, planning on going back to lunch. Maybe she'd be there by now.

As I walked down the hallway I found myself rolling my eyes at myself. Of course Elsa was okay. Snow didn't have the balls to physically hurt either of us. _Right? _

I stopped and furrowed my brow, biting my cheek. Yeah, it had to be right. Snow knew she'd get expelled if anything happened. She wouldn't want to disappoint mommy and daddy after all.

The sound of crying suddenly cut through my thoughts. It sounded so faint, yet close, and all too familiar. I felt my stomach drop; I hated people crying. It always made me want to do something to get them to stop. Like make funny faces or talk to them or something.

I was standing in front of an empty classroom, so I assumed that was where it was coming from. I looked around, making sure no teachers were around. Being caught in a classroom without a teacher seemed against the rules for some stupid reason.

I carefully turned the brass doorknob, pushing open the door. It was dark inside; the shades were drawn and no lights were on. The only source of light came from the hall through the small window on the door when I pushed it shut behind me. All the desks had been removed, probably for other classrooms. The teacher's desk looked slightly dusty, chalkboard unused. It dawned on me as I looked around that this was one of the classrooms they'd stopped using after last year. Something about the teacher committing suicide on the last day here.

Other than the desk, and a few chairs in the back, the room was completely empty. Nothing on the walls, no bookcase, no hanging posters. Nothing.

But then there was sniffling.

My head snapped in the direction of the teacher's desk. "H...hello?" I called hesitantly.

No response.

I looked back out the window leading to the hall, then to the source of the sound. I hesitantly walked forward, straining my eyes in the dark. A small figure huddled in the corner, hugging itself.

"Hello?" I called again, a bit softer.

Whoever it was lifted there head. "G-go away," a small voice responded. It sounded like a young boy.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," I cued softly, bending down a few feet from him.

It was too dark to see much, but I could see he was about eight. He had shaggy hair and wore baggy jeans and an over sized sports jersey.

He scooted further against the wall. "Momma told me not to talk to strangers," he said.

I couldn't help smiling lightly. _At least he knows better. _"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Where are your parents?"

He hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top. "I don't wanna go back. Momma has a boyfriend. She said I have to like him. But I don't."

I nodded. Even if I'd never been in a situation like that, I could imagine it was hard. I sat down on the floor, crossing my legs. "What's your name?"

He grinned, and I noticed he had buck teeth. It was kinda adorable. "My name's Olaf. I'm seven and I like warm hugs."

I wasn't ready when he jumped up and wrapped his arms around my neck in a hug. I gasped but didn't argue; I mean come on, who's going to argue about a kid as cute as him hugging them? I returned the gesture quickly.

"Hi, Olaf," I said when he finally let go. "I'm Anna."

He grinned wider and backed up, sliding down the wall onto his butt again. "I'm already in second grade," he said proudly.

I giggled and feigned surprise. "Wow, that's amazing! Then what in the world are you doing here in this big place?"

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "Momma works here. I had to see a tooth doctor, and she brung me here after."

I nodded. _So his mom works here. That means she's either a teacher or works in the office. _"Is she a teacher?" I asked.

He nodded and brought a hand to the back of his head. "Uh huh. Her boyfriend brung her lunch today. I got mad and left while they were talking."

"Olaf, you know that wasn't the right thing to do, right?" I asked.

He huffed and looked away. "I don't care."

I smiled lightly and scooted closer to him. "Olaf, will you look at me?"

He looked back up at me slowly, I guess worried I'd scold him for his actions. But all I did was give a supportive grin and cross my arms.

"Listen, it's your choice, but don't you think you should cut your mom some slack?"

He looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean?

"Well, don't you think your mom is going through a lot too? I bet she just wants to be happy, and make you happy. She probably only wants you to be happy. Don't you think so?"

I watched silently as Olaf seemed to argue in himself. I had the urge to hug him again, he just seemed so confused. But I waited for some sort of response.

"So...she still loves me?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and placed a gentle hand on his knee. "Of course she does. Just because she got a boyfriend doesn't mean she loves you any less. She still loves you with all her heart."

He grinned again and stood, reaching his hand out to me. "I wanna go see momma. Can you help me?"

I smiled and stood quickly, took his hand. "Of course. And you know what? When we find her I bet she'll want a hug."

He simply smiled brighter.

You have no idea how long it took to find her. It was worth it though. When we finally came to a classroom and he tugged to go in, seeing the relief and love in his mother's eyes was wonderful. He ran to her and gave her probably the biggest hug of his life.

"Oh god, don't you ever scare me like that again, baby," she murmured against his shoulder.

I smiled and slipped out before anyone really noticed me. After all, I still had a mission to take care of. Elsa. And I probably had about five minutes of lun-

**BRING. BRING. BRING.**

I groaned. _Of course. The bell just had to ring now. I hope Elsa will be in science. I really need to see she's okay._

With a sigh I turned and started for my locker. _This day better go quickly._

* * *

**I'm really sorry about how short this one is considering how long you guys had to wait ): writer's block isn't fun. But don't worry, the next chapter will come out sooner and I guarantee it'll be about 2x longer! Thanks for all the support guys!**


	13. With You

"See, she's fine," Punz said, motioning ahead of us.

I looked up immediately, a surge running through me. And there she was, leaning against the framing of the door, waiting. She looked okay, but this wasn't something normal. She usually waited inside.

"Hey," I called cheerfully, waving lightly as we neared.

Her eyes seemed to brighten as we neared, clear evidence she was happy to see me. She gave a small wave in response and nodded to Rapunzel.

"S'up, Icy?" Punz answered as we stopped before her.

Her eyes showed an emotion I couldn't place before looking happy again as her gaze shifted to me. "Anna, may I speak with you?"

I nodded and turned to Punz. "Come up with an excuse for me." I gave her a quick hug. "And save my seat."

She chuckled as we pulled apart. "You got it."

Elsa and I watched as she disappeared within the classroom, quickly blending with the small crowd of people. I turned back to face Elsa just as she offered her hand.

I couldn't help smirking as I mimicked our principal as best I could. "No physical contact on school grounds unless necessary."

She rolled her eyes, but the smallest of smiles came upon her lips. "Shut up, Summers." She motioned with her eyes back to her hand.

I giggled and took her hand, relishing in the warmth and comfort of her touch. I knew I'd never get tired of that feeling. Not at the way it made me smile inside. _She's just so amazing..._

And just like that I was being carefully pulled down the nearly deserted hall. I watched the sway of her hips, the grace of her steps, the way her hair, still in its normal braid, swished against her back. It was amazing to someone as clumsy, as uncoordinated as myself.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked, finding my voice.

She looked over her shoulder, giving a small smile. "Just to the bathroom. I wanna talk to you."

I nodded, not worried by her tone. It was soft, reassuring. "Okay."

It only took a moment to get to the nearest bathroom, and once inside I was left by the sinks. Elsa checked the stalls then came back. Before I could speak soft, gentle lips met my own, and I was taken aback. I caught my breath as she peppered my cheeks, lips, and nose with kisses.

"E-Elsa, what in the-"

She kissed me once more to silence me before pulling back, actually smiling now. "I'm sorry, I just had to."

I giggled and shook my head. "No need for apology." I kissed her once before lowering my head onto her shoulder and wrapping my arms round her waist. "Why are you in such a good mood though?"

She sighed and held me, burying her face into my hair. I felt her breath on my neck, sending a shiver through me. "I was accepted," she whispered.

"Mmm," I moaned against her. "Accepted?" I hadn't fully heard, only focusing on her touch.

"Accepted at Soules College. You know, where I'd planned to go after here," Elsa murmured. "I just got their letter of admittance."

_Soules College? That's great, I'm so happy for her! _I pulled back from Elsa and smiled, happier than ever at the news. "Elsa that's amazing! You've wanted to go there for years!"

She smiled back and cupped my cheeks, leaning in to kiss my nose. "I know. I leave here about midway through the summer. I've always wanted to visit the Southern Isles."

I nodded in agreement, kissed her once more. This was her plan; we'd discussed it before. She'd go to college to become a doctor, and I'd visit her every other weekend, with phone calls and texts every day. But, something about her leaving made me ache inside now that it was really happening. She was leaving. _And... I can't go with her._

She noticed my sudden change, her smile faded. "Anna, what is it?"

I smiled lightly and took her hands, backing up so only our hands remained together. "I'm just kinda sad you're leaving. It'll be lonely without you here."

She gave a gentle squeeze. "Anna, it's not that far. And I'm not leaving forever."

"I know. But I'll miss you."

She bit her lower lip and looked away a moment. She looked adorable, yet that just made me sadder. If she left, I couldn't see her smile, couldn't cuddle on the love seat in my basement while we watched horror movies. At least, not every day.

She looked back at me and smiled lightly. "Then come with me."

_W...what? _I stared, dumbfounded. _Go with you?_

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but I could take care of you. We could rent an apartment near campus and live together." She seemed to almost beg the proposal. It made me ache inside.

I opened my mouth to say something, then sighed and pulled away. "Elsa, I want to, I do. But I couldn't. Dad wants me to join him at the company after graduation. He wants me to follow in his footsteps."

Her smile faltered, and she shook her head. Running a hand through her hair, she turned away from me. It was quite; I felt anxious. _Just talk to me. Please._

Finally she turned back to me, stepping close. She cupped my cheeks again and smiled lightly. "Okay. Why don't we just finish the year, okay? We still have exams to worry about, and then graduation. We'll worry about what happens after all that when it comes around."

I nodded in agreement and leaned into her touch, closing my eyes. When I breathed in, I smelled...strawberry? What?

I opened my eyes in confusion and looked at Elsa. "Did you switch shampoos?"

She giggled lightly at the sudden, unexpectedness of my question. "Not exactly. I just ran out of my other so this morning I had to compromise."

"Ah." I leaned in again and kissed her cheek. "Well I like it."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Sure. Come on, we need to get to class. We're screwed, you know that right?"

I laughed lightly and nodded, huffing. "Yeah. But I don't care if it was for you."

I could've sworn she blushed as she took my hand and started pulling me along.

"Same."

* * *

"So what're you planning for tonight?" Rapunzel asked as I shoved my stuff in my locker.

I shrugged. "Nothing really. Why?"

"Kristoff and his new girlfriend, this really hyper blonde chick named Alice, are throwing a party at his place tonight. Parents outta town. And you know Krist."

I closed my locker and threw my bag over my shoulder. "Of course."

She grinned and stood up straight. "So are you in?"

"Sure, why not? What time?"

"Party starts at seven. Bring a swimsuit." She winked playfully and I pushed her.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, beginning to walk. "The only reason Krist ever uses that pool is to get drunk chicks half naked so he can take advantage of them."

"Like every other guy," Punz said, shrugging like it didn't matter.

"Whatever. I'll be there. _Without _a bathing suit of any sort." I smiled and sped up, heading for Elsa's locker.

"Okay, suite yourself," she called back, turning the corner.

I smiled to myself and dodged a group of guys standing by one of the several fountains. The halls were gradually thinning as people left, glad to be out of here. But when I turned the corner I saw a single blonde standing by the lockers, waiting.

I skipped to her side quickly, greeted by a genuine smile and a small "hi".

"Hey, you ready to go?"

She nodded and stood straight. "Yes."

"Great."

We began walking in a comfortable silence, shoulder to shoulder. Her gaze remained down at her feet, but I was used to it. I'd grown to understand her... quirks.

"Hey, Elsa?" I finally asked, breaking the silence as we turned the corner, the main entrance down the hall.

"Yes?"

I bit my lower lip and cleared my throat. _She'll probably say no. Maybe I shouldn't even ask. But it'd be nice to ask, right?_

"Well, Krist is throwing this party, because his parents are out of town for a bit. Do you want to go with me tonight? It starts at seven."

Elsa stiffened slightly as I spoke, but never faltered in her step. "No, thank you. I'm not a fan of parties."

"You're not really a fan of anything social," I observed, smiling lightly at her to show I didn't mean it harshly.

She smiled gently and glanced my way. "I guess not. I'm just not an open book."

I nodded and pushed open the door, holding it for her. "I know."

She slipped past me, and her eyes met mine briefly. I winked playfully at her, making her blush a bit again. It was honestly adorable.

"Then do you wanna come over and help me pick out an outfit?"

She hesitated a moment, and I listened to the door click shut behind me. Finally she nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to."

I smiled and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before she could object. "Great, come on." I grabbed her hand and simply pulled her along, toward the parking lot.

Normally, we would've just walked. My house was only a few streets away. But my mother had texted during class and offered a ride home, seeing as she had gotten off earlier. And of course I agreed; it was better than walking any day.

My mother drove a convertible, not one of the better cars my family owned, but one she loved. It was a light blue and comfortable, and I remembered riding it when I was just seven, so I loved it as well.

"Hey mom," I said through the open passenger window.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?" she asked, pulling down her sunglasses.

Her eyes were a bright green, almost unreal. Her hair was red, but several shades darker than my own, maybe more a brunette than anything. I did, however get my freckles from her. And my curves.

"It was fine. Hey, Elsa's coming over. Is that okay?" I opened the door and slipped inside as Elsa opened the back door and did the same.

"Of course." She looked back at Elsa with a grin. "Hello, Elsa. How are you, honey?"

Elsa smiled lightly. "Fine, Ms. Summers. And you?"

She chuckled and pushed her sunglasses back up, starting the engine. "Great. And I've told you, call me Iduna."

Even though she didn't, I knew Elsa wanted to smile as she buckled her seat belt.

The short ride home was quiet, peaceful. The only sounds were the engine and the bustling streets around us. I stared out the window, watching the familiar sights and homes pass. Nothing new; the same town I'd always known was here. It never changed.

We pulled into the garage slowly, carefully. Mom was always overly cautious, though you can't really consider that a bad thing.

"So, do you two have plans?" she asked as the engine died.

I looked in the rear view mirror back at Elsa. "Well, I was hoping to go to a party with a few friends. You remember Kristoff, right?"

My mother smiled. "The Bjorgman boy? I like him. Are you dating him?"

I felt my neck flush as Elsa covered her mouth with her hand, fighting back laughter. "N-no, it's not like that."

Mom smiled at me as she opened her door. "You should. He's a fine young man, and his family is well off. You do fine with him."

I shrunk in my seat. _God, is that necessary? _"Mom," I groaned.

She chuckled and stood from the car, Elsa and I in quick succession. "Alright, fine. But that is the type of man I'd hoped to see you with."

I swallowed uneasily and nodded, closing my door. Elsa didn't say anything; we stayed silent as my mother left, going into the house.

Once the door shut behind her I sighed, not realizing I'd been holding my breath.

"So you still haven't told her," Elsa said. It was clear it was a statement instead of question.

I bit my lip and looked up. "Not exactly. I mean she knows we're close and everything..."

"But not that we're together," she finished for me.

"Yeah." I kicked at the ground, uncertain how she'd react and scared to find out.

She huffed and stepped up to me, wrapping me in a hug. I hesitated before hugging back, but refused to pull away.

"I'm not mad, Anna. I get why you haven't said anything. I... haven't either." I felt her shift in my arms and kissed her neck gently in reassurance.

"It'll be okay," I whispered in her ear.

She sighed and buried her face in my hair. "I hope so, Anna. I really do."

I couldn't help shaking my head. Negative. I knew that's how she was thinking; it always was for some reason.

"I'm here for you," I whispered.

She sniffled quietly. "I know."

* * *

"This one,"-I held up a light purple, strapless dress that fell to just below my knees-"or this." I held up a darker blue dress that fell to midway down my calves.

Elsa winced at both. "Do you have to go in a dress?" She saw the way I pouted and immediately held up her hands defensively. "I-I mean, you're beautiful in one, you are. It's just... aren't they a bit revealing?"

I looked down at both articles and looked them over. "Well, yeah. That's the point though."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "So you want random drunk strangers coming up to you and trying to touch you?"

_Well...she has a point. **No, what're you talking about? The whole point of a party is to loosen up. **Yeah, but I can do that in something more covering._

I huffed and tossed both aside, going and sitting by Elsa on the bed. "Okay, so no dress."

She patted my leg and nodded. "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. "You're welcome."

"Are you mad at me now?"

I looked back to find Elsa staring at me uncertainly, worried. I smiled lightly and leaned against her. "No." I twirled my fingers around a loose strand of platinum hair from her braid. "I could never stay mad at you even if I was."

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and rested her cheek against my head. "Oh? Why not?"

I giggled and moved so I could brush my lips across her collarbone. "Because I love you."

Even without looking at her face I knew she was blushing. "I love you too."

I grinned and carefully peppered her bare, pale neck with soft kisses. Her breath hitched slightly, but she didn't stop me. I made it to her ear, nibbled the sensitive area beneath. She quickly brought a hand to her mouth to cover a small moan that slipped past parted lips.

"Anna, what're you doing?" she breathed quietly as I continued, nibbling and suckling gently on her neck.

I bit lightly, ran my tongue over the mark. It made her gasp, and I giggled. "Nothing."

Thin, light fingers gripped my chin, pulled my head up. My eyes met crystal ones, and I bit my lip. She stared with such intensity, it made me shudder.

"Did you just say you loved me to seduce me?" Elsa asked.

It took a moment to register, but the second I did I blushed. "N-no, of course not. I..."

Soft, cold lips met my own, and I relaxed completely. Her lips moved so effortlessly, left me breathless, exhilarated. When she pulled back I missed the feelings it gave me.

"Don't get flustered now, my love. We've barely begun," she whispered against my cheek.

I didn't understand the meaning behind her words but I didn't care. Every thought left as her mouth once more found my own. I brought my hands up, cupped her cheeks, held her in place. Her breath was hot against my face as she pulled back.

"Anna," she whispered against my lips.

"Yes?" I managed, my voice higher than normal.

Elsa sighed and pulled back, smiling at me in reassurance as she saw my confusion.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked, dropping my hands to my lap.

She shook her head and took my hands. "Nothing, sweetheart. Everything was wonderful."

That just left me more confused. "Then, why'd we stop?"

She sighed but squeezed my hands. "Just, personal conflict. It's nothing to do with you, Anna. Don't worry."

I studied her face, her eyes, before finally nodding. "Okay."

I stood and went back to my wardrobe, right back to searching for something acceptable. Finally I found a nice, dark green cardigan and jeans. Simple, casual. Perfect.

I turned back to the bed and tossed them to Elsa. "Will that cover enough?"

She giggled and nodded, studying the clothes. "I believe so. OF course you could always add another sweater and a hoody. Oh, and sweats instead of jeans."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, turning back to the wardrobe. "You know, I have a proposal for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

I smirked without facing her. "Well you see, the thing is, if you're not there to keep me in line, who's to say I won't take the shorter dress with me and just change when I get there? It'd be nice to have guys lining up for me." I didn't have to look back to know she'd gone rigid. It was a low blow, I knew that, but if it'd get her to come with me I was willing to go there.

"See, I know you're messing with me so I'll go with you," came the response. Not in any way what I'd expected.

I turned back to a smiling Elsa. "But," she continued, "if you'd really risk me leaving altogether you must really want me there for some reason."

I nodded. "I do. It'll be lonely without you."

She rolled her eyes and stood, walking to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "How long would we be there?"

"I'm not sure. Until nine?"

"Would you drink?"

I immediately shook my head. I was against alcohol. "No."

Elsa smiled lightly and huffed. "Alright, alright. I'll go."

I squealed and threw my arms around her neck, hugging her. "Thank you, you won't regret it!"

She sighed and hugged my back, burying her face against my neck. When she spoke it was only a murmur.

"Yeah, I hope not."


	14. IMPORTANT

_**Okay, I know what you guys are thinking. After waiting for another chapter, where is it? Well, I actually needed to talk to you guys about it. School's back in session (which sucks but is also nice since I'm finally a freshman!), and with everything that's going on I'm not sure when imma be able to post. Not that this'll ever be the last you here of me. You can't get rid of me that quick (: (Yeah, that didn't sound as creepy in my head, sorry about the weirdness there).**_

_**So, anyways I've decided something that I honestly think will be beneficial. So, I'm not going to be posting a chapter just whenever I finally get around to it. What I'm planning is to just give this a break. Say, a month or so (yes, I realize how agonizingly long that seems (:). Now, in that month I'll write whenever I have time and after that month or so I'll get back on and post what I got around to writing. **_

**_Something else I was thinking on is this: I haven't really asked you guys about your opinion on what I've been writing. So, maybe you guys could possibly send in advice or suggestions (:. I think it'd benefit my stories. _**

**_So, yeah. That's all I've got right now. Sorry about this not being an update to the story but I needed to get this out. I'll check for comments and suggestions and everything on and off and maybe go with a few of them. Thanks guys!_**


	15. For A Moment

Music greeted us as we strode through the door, Elsa practically pressing against me. It was easy to see how uncomfortable she was in a new environment; her eyes frantically darted all around as if attempting to look everywhere at once. I smiled at the people we passed on our way through the front, reached back and took her hand. She gratefully accepted.

"Hey! You made it!" I heard am overly chipper voice through the crowd. Seconds later a petite blonde was bouncing up to us.

"Hey, Alice," I said, letting go of Elsa's hand only long enough to give the girl before me a hug. Her skin was damp, and if the bikini she wore was any indication, she'd wasted no time on swimming.

As she pulled back she glanced briefly back at Elsa, smiled faintly. Then her bright olive green eyes were once more on me. "Krist said you'd be coming." She made a point to emphasize the _you_, and I felt Elsa flinch. I gave her hand a squeeze of assurance.

"Yeah, Punz told me about it. I invited Els along as well." I returned the smile.

Someone bumped into Elsa, and she came even closer, her grip tightening. I looked back and gave an apologetic gaze. She looked like a terrified child alone in a store. It worried me.

"No, the more the merrier, I always say," Alice replied.

We both heard Kristoff shout from somewhere in the back, a faint splash. Alice huffed and shook her head. She gave a shrug, began turning.

"Looks like Prince Charming needs rescuing for a change. Talk to you later, Anna."

She fell into the crowd, and I turned to Elsa. I gasped when I saw her look. She was pulling at the neck of the pale blue hoody she had on, her face seeming paler than even her normal. She was sweating slightly, the small beads of water across her forehead glistening as she continued squirming to look everywhere, as if looking for a dangerous predator she knew was hiding close by. I noticed then how her firm latch to my hand had turned to a death grip.

"Els? You okay?" I asked softly, wincing as her eyes darted back to me. She didn't have to answer. I saw it in her eyes.

_"I can't do this."_

I scolded myself. Crowds. How could I be so stupid? I knew she hated them. Where would there not be that many people?...

I pondered as I watched her fidget, now picking at her sleeve. Then it hit me, but the very thought made my entire body feel hot. The only time anyone went there...

I shook it away though. It didn't matter what anyone thought, as long as Elsa was more comfortable than this.

I turned and headed further into the crowd of (already) drunk teens, listening to their voices, the music that was presently playing, a song I didn't recognize or bother to care about. Elsa almost tugged against my hold, fighting to stay somewhat outside the other people. But I knew what I was doing.

_Please don't be mad at me for this. It was just a stupid idea._

It only took a moment to reach the stairs, but by then it was obvious the blonde behind me wanted to run from here. And seeing the direction I was going didn't seem to help as much as I thought and hoped it would.

We went up quickly, however, and I led her to the second bedroom, the guest bedroom. I closed the door behind us as Elsa went and stood by the bed. An unsteady sigh escaped her lips.

I myself sighed, then walked over and flopped down with about as much grace as a fish on land. I watched as my girlfriend fidgeted, then finally sat down a ways away from me, at the very edge of the bed. I frowned at this, that dread falling back over me.

Nervously picking at my sweater, I cleared my throat. Even with the music still coming from beneath us and the laughter and talking, the sound seemed overly obnoxious. "Are you... mad?" I finally asked, finding my voice.

The bed moved a tad bit. There was still silence, however, and I couldn't help looking over. A small gasp escaped me as I was greeted by sharp, icy blue eyes just inches away. I didn't look or back away though.

They studied me for a moment, searching for something. Then they softened. "How long do we have to stay here?"

I swallowed, my mouth feeling unbelievably dry. "W-we can go, when you want." I didn't really want to (I mean, I liked parties personally) but was willing to give this up for her. I think she could've honestly had me do anything anytime.

Once more she simply studied. Then, "You don't want to, though. That wouldn't be fair. I'll just leave, and you can call me when this is-"

I didn't let her finish. My hand sought out hers and I set my face. "No. If you leave, I leave. I'm not staying without you."

Her lips twitched, a smile almost there. "Come on, Anna. These are your friends, not mine. This is your idea of fun, not mine. And frankly, I don't _want _this to ever be my idea of fun." The sign of a smile was gone. "I want to go. But I won't if you're coming with me."

It wasn't fair. I knew that. But I glared regardless. "If you go, I go. And as long as you're here and in here, then this is where I'm staying too."

I saw a flicker of annoyance in those eyes, then suddenly I was being forced backwards and down. The bed cushioned my back and head, but the shock was sudden. A cry escaped parted lips.

And in seconds that angelic figure was over top me, pinning my arms to my side and straddling my hips. A fire of blue was in her eyes. "Anna, don't make me _force _you to let me go. I can be _very _persuasive." A smirk on her lips at my dazed and embarrassed state.

I swallowed and set my jaw, made myself stiffen and ignore the feel of her over top me. "Force me? Ha, I'd like to see you try."

She smirked even bigger now. "Oh?" A strand of platinum hair brushed her forehead, and I stared at it. _So beautiful. _

"I'm not leaving you, Elsa. Never again."

Her smirk faded slowly, until she was simply looking down at me. I didn't know if I'd said the right thing or not, but it had felt right. Either way, I'd been honest. "Anna," she whispered. And... _Are those tears in her eyes? What did I do now?_

I opened my mouth to speak, but was silenced by her cool lips upon mine. They tasted of peppermint. I blinked once, in surprise, then closed my eyes and kissed back. We lost ourselves for a moment, a single kiss turning into many. I forgot where we were, didn't really care.

Then came the interruption.

Neither of us heard the door opened until: "Oh, my bad, didn't know this one was already occupied."

Elsa bolted from atop me, jumping to her feet so fast it left me dazed. I heard the door click shut as whoever had shown up left. I sat up slowly, my face on fire. _So much for privacy. Shoulda tied something to the knob..._

But if I was embarrassed Elsa was completely horrified. Her cheeks were pinker then I'd ever seen, her body shaking. She refused to acknowledge my gaze, simply stared at the opposite wall. _Geez, this just isn't her night._

"Hey, Els? You okay?" Yeah, stupid as hell, but what was I supposed to say?

She didn't answer, didn't move. It worried me, so I stood up to go to her side. She went rigid when I brushed her shoulder with my hand. "Els?"

"C-can you get me something to drink? Favorably nothing alcoholic?" Her voice was ice, and I winced.

I didn't want her to be alone. "Are you sure? I can stay..."

She shook her head, her face turning to me finally. But it was that stupid mask, hiding what she felt. "Yes. I'll be fine. I'll wait right here, I swear."

I bit the inside of my cheek, worry still eating at me, but finally consented. "Okay... I'll only be a moment."

I left the room slowly, hoping she'd ask me to stay after all, but when I'd closed the door behind me I sighed and headed for the stairs. I caught sight of the clock on my way down; only seven twenty-seven. Great.

Multiple people said hi, I returned the greeting. I somehow made it to the kitchen. I was just reaching for the fridge door handle when a hand fell onto my shoulder. I looked back to be greeted by a somewhat intoxicated, overly giddy Punz.

"Hey! Alice told me you showed up, I've been searching all over for you!" She wore jeans over top the bottom portion of her swimwear, but hadn't bothered with a shirt. Her hair was tied back and soaked, and a beer can was in one hand.

"Hey, Punz. Sorry, I was upstairs with Elsa." _Yeah, great choice of phrasing. _

Her eyes widened slightly, her mouth forming an "oh" before the stupidest grin ever lit her face. "Ha, knew you could do it! Congrats, Anna, finally a woman."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help laughing. "Yeah, okay. Listen, where's Krist?"

Punz looked confused only briefly, then pointed over her shoulder with her free hand. "Out at the pool. Him and Alice are practically sucking each others faces off." She snorted slightly.

I nodded, then turned back to the fridge and opened the door. Mostly beer, condiments in the door, and... aha. I smiled, reaching past the cans to a few bottles of pepsi, my favorite. Just like the guy to be sweet enough to do that. I pulled out two. Though Elsa didn't care all that much for it, it was better than nothing.

"So what're you doing after this?" Punz asked, switching her drink from one hand to the other.

I shrugged and closed the door. "The plan was my mom was supposed to pick me and Els up about nine thirty around the corner, and then we'll drop her off and me and mom'll go home."

Punz wrinkled her nose. "No fun. Wanna come over to my place? You could sleep over."

I shook my head, thinking of Els. "Nah, not tonight. Sorry, Punz."

She huffed but shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, the offer still stands. You change your mind, I'll either be out in the pool or wandering around in here."

I nodded. "Kay. Thanks. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later. Oh, and tell Krist I said hey too."

Punz winked playful and turned, making her way back outside. I took the two drinks and headed back the way I'd came. It was sorta surprising to see so many drunk before even eight. Guess that's what happens when you offer thirty cases of beer and start a party at six.

There were several couples around the base of the stairs, a few making out, others dancing to the music. It was kinda cute to watch those dancing. I sighed. _If only Elsa wasn't so scared of people. _But I loved her, and I wasn't about to try to change her.

I made it past the others, up the stairs, and to the guest room. Opening the door, I stepped in and closed it behind me. Elsa sat by the window, having taken the chair that belonged at the was small enough to have pulled her knees up and be resting her head on them. She did turn when she heard me enter though.

I held up the pepsis. "Hope this is okay. It was this or water."

She actually gave a small smile, held out her hand for one. I walked to her side and handed one over.

"Thanks," she murmured. I could't help giggling.

"Welcome." I sat down across from her on the bed.

We sat in silence a bit, listening to the music, the people. She opened her drink and sipped from it, as did I. It was oddly soothing. Her mood seemed completely changed.

"Hey, Els?" I asked when a softer, slower song came on, one I knew by heart. She glanced my way.

"Yes?"

I bit my lip and set my pepsi down on the nightstand, stood up. And to her surprise, curtsied and offered my hand. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

She stared at me like I was stupid a moment, then smiled. She set down her drink on the window sill. "I'd be honored," she said.

I gently pulled her out into the open center of the room. I placed my hands gingerly on her waist, and her arms wrapped around my neck. For a moment I kept my eyes on our feet (due to my lack of gracefulness) but realized she was leading. So instead I looked up into her face.

She looked content enough, but seemed to be listening for something. Quietly I whispered, "What is it?"

She looked at me and smiled, shook her head. "I just can't really hear what song is playing."

I bit my lip. _Don't. Even. Think it. You're a terrible singer. _But hey, it was too good an opportunity.

"I will never stop trying, I will never stop watching as you leave,  
I will never stop losing my breath, everytime I see you looking back at me..."

Elsa almost held her breath, listening to me murmur the song. I closed my eyes, swayed, turned with her, all the while singing the song by memory. She didn't object, instead went with it. And I loved it.

After a moment she leaned in and laid her head on my shoulder. Her breath ghosted across my collarbone.

When the song ended, we didn't separate. We didn't want to. Instead I pulled her closer, buried my face in her hair. "That song expresses everything I feel toward you," I murmured softly.

An almost purr answered me, followed by a delicate, "I love you."

* * *

**_Hey guys. So, back to the living at last! I know, I know, I'm terrible for just leaving this hanging. Writer's block is a bit** and just haven't had time honestly. Don't worry though, I'll do my best to post when I can. Thank you everyone who's followed and favorited and commented (: I appreciate it all!_**


End file.
